


Big Bro, Little Bro.

by AkiraCassidy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Tim Drake, Brainwashing, Bruce Wayne is Owlman, Character Study, Consensual Underage Sex, Damian Wayne is a Talon, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Dick is a bastard, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Earth-3, Extremely Dubious Consent, Foot Jobs, Grooming, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jason Todd is a Talon, Jason Todd is a cinnamon roll, Let me say this: i really sorry about this, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Jason, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Sibling Incest, Tim Drake is a Talon, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, i need to protect him, tim is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: After Talia's death, Jason and Damian are sent back to Wayne Manor with their father. Who's trying to force them to become Talons.The gears are already running and Richard has set his sights on Damian, who will be a key player in Owlman's fall. The first step is to take the child as your lover.Tim has wanted Jason for years, now that they're back under the same roof. He'll do whatever it takes to push the major into a relationship with him.|| I corrected a few things ||
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Hermano mayor, hermano menor.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114073) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> I added new things(????)  
> My Twitter account: https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira?s=09

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically an AU of Earth-3, where everyone has opposing personalities. Just because I wanted to see Damian being humble and shy and Dick a son of a bitch and because I want to see Tim as a violent little slut and forcing jason to fuck him.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, I apologize for any mistakes. I'm looking for a beta, if you are interested please send me a message. I still want to write more of these couples.

After the tragic death of Talia and her kind father Ra's Al Ghul, in an incident during the evacuation of several groups of war refugees, Gotham City Social Services agrees with the decision to give custody of Damian and Jason to Bruce Wayne. The woman did not exactly trust her husband's parenting skills. She truly loved this criminal man madly, it was his life, she called him affectionately Detective. Even if he was the leader of a league of super villains, her love could surpass that and more.

Their meeting and relationship was already undoubtedly a whimsical event. But the fervent affection they swore to each other could be described as implausible, she the daughter of the noblest man in the world in love with Owlman the champion of darkness. It seemed like a bad joke, it wasn't. It would never be. It was love at first sight, so much so that it didn't take long for them to get married.

The honeymoon period was very short, her beloved was a violent man. He lashed out not only against her but also against her adopted son Richard. She was beaten up and taken to the hospital more times than she was willing to admit. She loved Bruce more than her own life. But he was a man with a thirst for revenge, a machine of anger and evil that devastated everything he touched.

She knew what Bruce did to Dick's parents when they got married and he moved into the mansion the first time. She was still young and naive, barely past 23. Yet she tried harder than anyone else to be the mother figure Richard lost in that tragic accident. But it was too late when she managed to intervene. Owlman had led Dick to believe that his parents' killer was a man named Tony Zucco. A poor merchant who survived by selling hay for the circus elephants were the "Flying Grayson’s" performed. He corrupted the boy, turning him into a small version of himself, seething with hatred. More dangerous than his own mentor.

It was Richard's family line; his last name was Grayson. The last descendant of a clan that was used for years by the court of the owls to create immortal warriors. A situation that her husband already knew about, so she decided to adopt the child, to make him her apprentice, and turn him into a living Talon. In this way, when Bruce's imminent death came, Richard would take the Owl's mantle and continue his father's legacy. Talia left that house unconscious and was taken away by Ra's after a particularly violent attack of anger by her husband.

The second time Talia returned to Bruce; it had only been a few months. Ra's asked her not to return, but her love for the evil man was stronger than common sense. The first son Dick had been taking missions with the Legion of Crime for some time. At only 13, he murdered entire villages in cold blood, executed prisoners of war, and invaded cities. Her husband recruited a new partner, Jason Todd.

The young woman was happy to be on time on this occasion, she stayed as long as possible by Owlman's side, holding on to Jason and taking the beatings that Bruce hoped to give the boy who was only 10 years old. Whose only mistake had been to approach the man to give him a rosary and then give him God's blessing. Jason was also an orphan, living in a church not far from Wayne Mission; his father had been killed in a mugging and his mother was a member of the hero league working for Jokester.

Jason had initially refused to become a Talon. The look of dread on his face when he began his training with Owlman was a fact Talia never forgot. In six brutal months, the boy was finally ready to hit the streets. During that time, the young man was staggering up the stairs after being beaten. But at the end of that deep dark looking path he was always found by the woman, like a light. She would hug him and tell him how valuable he really was, kiss him the hundreds, and tend to his wounds. Some nights she would fall asleep next to the bed of this man whom she considered her first child. Watching his sleep, ready to hold his hand and tell him that she would always be there, that the nightmares were not real.

He was Bruce's partner for a short time after his training was over. Because he refused to kill, he was delegated more dangerous duties. On that specific occasion, Jokester had cornered Owlman, the clown was not alone, he had 10 other henchmen with him. The sound of a gunshot caused Jason to move almost by inertia, pushing his mentor away from the projectile. Taking another bullet that had been fired shortly thereafter, the last thing the young apprentice saw was his father running away from the scene. Abandoning the boy in that alley. Talia could not bear to see her husband return wounded and tell him the boy was dead. That night was the first time she had ever hit her husband back.

There was no funeral for Jason, nothing. Owlman wasn't planning on finding his foster son's body for a proper burial either. But Talia did, she begged and pleaded with the heroes to understand her situation, that boy was her son. They were good people; they cleaned and dressed the body. They would bury him if no one claimed him, fortunately, the woman looked for him. There he was, he was her child, his cheeks that were once red and full of life were now white as sea foam, the bright blue eyes that always looked at her with happiness were sunken and opaque.

Cold, icy, life was ripped out of him before he started living it, he blamed himself for not getting Jason out of there when he had the chance. The young woman embraced the body and in tears promised her son she would take care of him next time. She returned home, carrying her son in her arms. Ra's told her about Lazarus' pit, a mythical water source that could bring back life if the body was immersed in it.

Being pregnant, she traveled through valleys and deserts. It was long roads, very steep slopes, icy peaks where she almost died. It didn't matter, seeing her son rise again, her eyes shining again couldn't be bought with all the Wayne money. Jason decided to stay in Nepal for a while with some old friends of Ra's to learn martial arts, meditation, and some traditional medicine. Talia had asked him to forgive his father, not to keep hate in his heart and not to become like Bruce. The boy answered that he had already forgiven him, now he knew the warmth of a loving family. She swore that she was doing all this just for her and her new little brother so that she could take care of them and prevent anything from harming her beloved family.

When Talia returned home, she received a letter from her husband saying that she had adopted another child and needed his signature to complete the paperwork. She burned the letter ignoring his existence, hoping that would stop Bruce for a while, but she failed and with a newborn baby in her arms, she begged all the gods to treat "Timothy Drake" well because now she can't just run back to Gotham with her husband and try to take that new child off his hands. She squeezes little Damian in her arms, crying helplessly before the fate that awaits Tim.

A few months later, shortly before Damian's first birthday. Jason returned home to his mother, brother, and grandfather He has decided to become a priest, and so share the word of God. But it's not all good news. Bruce appears again in Ra's house, begging forgiveness from his wife and children.

Somehow Wayne has learned of the birth of his firstborn, asks the woman for another chance, promises, and swears that he has changed, that he will do whatever it takes so that the 6 can live together as a family. The woman with the brown hair thinks about Richard, about Tim. If she goes with Bruce, she'll be able to take care of all the kids. Ra's looked at her worried, hoping she wouldn't accept. But in the end, the woman gives in, she always does. That same day they all go back to Gotham.

Talia signs Tim's adoption papers as soon as they're settled in the mansion. He's a beautiful boy, he's 10 years old. His eyes are blue like Dick and Jason's, the four of them including Damian are physically similar as if they were blood brothers. Bruce replaces the studio picture and the small portraits on tables and walls with photos of her and the children.

Even that huge photo in Wayne TECH's main office, where you can see Thomas, Martha, and their young descendant; is replaced by a portrait of the six of them together. Bruce and Talia on the edge of a brown three-seat couch, not elegantly dressed, is more of an informal family photo. In the middle of the furniture, this Tim smiles showing her teeth and you can see the space left where you have fallen. Next to Tim, near his mother, Damian sucks his thumb, looking at the camera in surprise. Jay and Dick are standing in the back of the chair, Richard on his father's side and Jason with his mother. They all have big smiles.

Dick is attending school, just as Tim was one of Talia's conditions, children should be able to live like children. Jason is taking classes at a Catholic school and has decided that at the age of 18 he would enter the seminary to become a priest. This way he spends 5 long peaceful years.

When the time came for Jason to go to college, Bruce asked again if he was still stupid enough to be a priest, he had a brilliant mind that he could use in something more productive. Everyone is sitting around the table, Dick is in his second year of college, he is the one who will take over Wayne TECH as CEO next year. Tim who turned out to be a prodigy that year is starting a career in systems. As Damian prepares to take an accreditation test and skip elementary school, Wayne can proudly boast of the accomplishments of all but one of his children.

The second son reiterated his commitment, Bruce responded by getting up from the table and slapping the boy. Talia has told her husband not to endure any aggression, gets up from the table too, and has a heated discussion. He apologizes again, however, it is not long before she leaves again and for the last time from Wayne Manor taking Jason and Damian with her. Tim and Dick decide to stay with their father.

She knew from the beginning that he was risking his life by what he was doing. Abandoning Bruce, refusing to go back to him, even though the man begged her on his knees for another chance, she doesn't let Bruce see Jason or Damian either. She took a stand on the side of the man who was totally opposed to her husband, supporting Jokester in his fight against Owlman. Jay decides to go to college and study medicine because it is more useful in his current context. Damian took karate and judo classes, Ra's taught him to handle a sword never to harm just to protect.

But all those teachings no longer work, there they are both burying two empty coffins. Because the ship they were traveling on exploded, the waste was eaten by the animals. No one else attends the funeral but them, heroes cannot gather or even honor a fallen ally. They confirmed their mother's death when the implant in her heart sent out a warning signal.

There's a limo waiting outside the cemetery, Jason begged, fought and demanded to keep custody of Damian, but he can't, because Bruce is alive. He's still young, without a steady job, and doesn't have as many contacts or money as his father. With no other options both of them get into the vehicle driven by Alfred, the old butler keeps silent all the way to the mansion. The building looks gloomier if only that were possible. The portraits, the layout of the furniture is just as Talia left them the day she left.

They don't have a homecoming party; it's not what Jason expects anyway. Tim looks at him up and down, first with disgust and then with curiosity. He sits on one of the couches in the lobby starting at his phone. Damian hides behind him, puts down the backpack where he carries the cat, the butler takes it carrying the cat to the kitchen to feed it. Almost immediately he sees his father coming down the stairs, it is more frightening than they both remember. Richard comes after him, they're both dressed in suits. It's been four long years since they've seen each other, Tim who was sitting on the couch gets up, bowing when Bruce passes by.

“I see you're both here already.” Says the older man, Jason wants to tell him that he hasn't aged very well, but he's resisting. “I had hoped they would come to me of their own free will when they realized their mother's cause had no future, but they have come before that.”

Jason clenches his fists and feels Damian shaking, puts his arm around him trying to give him security, even if he doesn't have it either.

“It was an unfortunate situation, but here we are Father,” Jason answers, as calmly as he can, he doesn't want to show fear, not now.

“I know, your mother's death was so sudden, she was so young... I'm glad you've reflected and given your life an excellent direction, your grandfather Thomas was also a doctor.” Bruce puts his hand on the young man's shoulder. _“I'm very proud of you Jason”_

“I'm not a doctor yet. I have at least another two years.” Answer to his father's, his congratulations don't feel sincere at all.

"Still, it's better than being a priest, plus we always need a doctor around here. Alfred's been having a hard time with age.” Jason knows where the man wants to go, his stomach turns, he's an idiot, he must have done something he couldn't use.

“I... We left him when we went to mom.” Jason says, hoping that Bruce will understand that he won't be part of your organization. With long strides Richard circles the couch and stops near the second son.

“Nonsense.” The man says and grabs Jason by the neck, Dick approaches the younger man's face and forces him to open his mouth. Damian takes several scared steps backward, falling on his back to the ground.

“The electrum has not been removed, Father.” Tim picks up Damian and starts dragging him down the stairs.

“What are you doing?!” Jason's yelling at Tim. “Let him go, Father! Don't drag Damian into this. Let him go, please. Don't do this.”

Richard's palm touches his shoulder, he's so fast he can't react. He presses his neck lightly with his fingers, making him fall unconscious to the floor. When he wakes up, his old room, just like the rest of the house, remains unchanged, trapped in time. He leaves the bed with a speed that Flash would envy, and runs to find Damian. Slamming the door just to see the boy, sitting on Richard's lap, and eating ice cream. He talks pleasantly to the man about the friends he has at school, about the cartoons he likes, and about the cat that is asleep at the foot of the bed. Dick strokes the boy's hair and looks at Jason.

“Dami, what happened? What did they do to you?” The young doctor checks the minor for an abnormality. He runs his eyes over it, advances close enough to touch the child's shoulder. He doesn't seem to have any problems, he looks fine. I'd even say comfortable, being groomed as in cat on the lap of the larger man.

“Nothing, it was just an evaluation to see my health, plus I saw a dentist and now Richard lets me eat ice cream.”

“I'm your big brother.” The man corrects, Jason Peter Wayne al Ghul is furious they've electrum Damian, take Richard from the lapels of that stupid suit. Damian's jade-green eyes open in surprise, his brother never reacts with violence. Richard remains calm, his hand squeezes the boy's naked knee, he slowly moves forward on his thigh, tracing circles with his thumb.

“How could they?” He says by tightening his grip, on the man's clothes. Richard doesn't flinch as he looks into Jason's eyes, defiant as ever. “My mother...”

“She wasn't your mother.” Dick corrects it.

“She was more than a mother, Richard. She wanted to help you and Timothy. But you decided to be with Bruce, you turned her down. My mother didn't want this for Damian, or you, or Tim for any of us...” Jason is shaking, burning with anger. He doesn't want to be there. Those guys are crazy. No, but they're pure evil.

“But it just happened,” says the first son, raising his two hands and his shoulders, making no difference. “Nowhere we are, whether you want it or not. Father has already appointed you to go with Tim to see what your level is and from now on I will train Damian.”

“You're crazy if you think I'm gonna let you lay a hand on Damian.” Jason's yelling at his brother. The kid covers his ears with the palms of his hands and shrugs himself off. “He's never done anything like that, he's a normal kid. My mother didn't want this, she expected her son to be happy away from all this madness.”

Jason hears the characteristic sound of the air being pierced and is barely fast enough to stop the knife that has been thrown at Damien. Timothy is dressed in leather and gold, the amber glasses are in his hair and in the middle of his golden claws he holds another dagger ready to throw it at the doctor, Talon's suite is tightened in a way that seems painful to the young man's body. Two ribbons adorned with more sharp-pointed weapons cross his chest, the long black cape settles again, covering his slender figure.

“What's the matter? Have you really forgotten everything Father taught you”? Tim mocks, with a mischievous smile on his lips, looks at Jason from the door. He puts his hand on his waist, tracing his hip to his thigh. Closing his fingers on the dagger he keeps near his leg. “Father knew you'd say that. So, if you don't become a Talon, we'll kill Damian.”

“You'll have to go over my dead body,” Jason says and changes his grip on the knife ready to attack Tim. He bends his knees slightly and covers his chest with his arm. He is not a very strong man, the problem would be Richard, he could push Timothy over the edge of the stairs. But Dick has Damian, he can't ask him to defend himself and he has no doubt that the first Talon will make an attempt on his brother's life if he makes any defensive moves.

“Since you want it so much... A little bird told me you were dead. Do you want to be a second time...? But this will be the last time.” -The owl, he's looking down on Jason. He changes the position of his legs ready to jump on his brother. Damian looks alarmed at the situation; the atmosphere is so dense that even breathing is difficult.

“Tim...” Dick speaks, as he holds his little brother to his chest. The boy trembles in panic, Bruce's instructions were precise, he wanted Damian. That genetically perfect son if they could turn him into a Talon the kid would make them invincible. Richard also had his own plan: he would kill Owlman, keep Wayne's entire fortune, and together with his brothers lead the legion of crime, like the next Owl. “Shut the fuck up! Look, Jason, we don't want to force you, but you know Bruce and you know you're gonna end up doing it anyway. Don't fight in vain, do a mediocre job, and stay in the cave to heal our wounds. You don't have to go out on patrol, and Damian doesn't have to. I'll waste as much time as I can on Dami's training. When a reasonable period of time has passed, we'll say he's nearsighted or something, which is not helpful. Of course, I understand your position and I'm asking you to understand ours; go with Tim and father don't show your potential. You've been inactive for at least 10 years, Bruce won't berate you for that, and you can buy yourself some time, understand?”

He looks down, at least Richard wasn't so bad. But not Timothy, he was definitely Bruce, but smarter, if that could be true. Jason leaves the room following the child into the cave, still holding the dagger in his hand. Tim was a little boy; he hadn't grown much since the last time. Thinner than he thought, he was barely under his chin. Still, he has a crushing presence, when he first faces the teenager, he strikes him so hard that it breaks his nose.

…

“Tell me more about your cat...” Richard, stroke the boy's leg. He's beautiful, just like his mother's toasted skin and green eyes. His features are fine, the white light in the room makes his complexion look delicious. Sweet sin, burning hell.

“She's named Pennyworth after the butler.” Damian takes his cat, picks it up showing the animal to his brother. Dick looks at the cat, remembers when it was given to the boy on his fifth birthday. “Because its fur looks like Alfred's suit.”

The older son laughs, showing his polished white teeth. He passes his hands over the child's face, caressing the soft silk skin. Damian leans his face against his brother's palm. Beautiful, sublime, superb should be his at any cost. He was Owlman's best apprentice, and as such he always won. Now the big prize was in his lap, splendid, radiant.

“You're amazing, Dami, wonderful.” The boy's beautiful green eyes light up, at the words of his brother. He likes to be flattered, he wants to please Dick, that makes him feel good too. Because Richard gave him candy even though his parents had forbidden it. He took him to the zoo after school many times, Jason and Tim went with them too. Damian hopes that everyone can get along and be a happy family like they were years ago. “It's almost bedtime, honey. I know it was a long trip, plus with everything that's happened you must be tired.”

“Yes, Richard.” the biggest wheel, pressing the child against the mattress. He leans on his forearms so as not to crush the child. The image of the child, on the sheets looking at him curiously, is exciting. Just because it's forbidden, he puts his hand on the child's chest and strokes it to end up on his little shoulder.

“What was our agreement?” The Major reprimands him

“Yes, big brother.” Damian corrected himself

“Just because you're so cute I'll let you go to bed without brushing your teeth.” The blue-eyed man lays his wicked lips on the innocent boy in a chaste kiss. He gets up by putting his index finger to his lips. He takes the empty ice cream can and puts it in the trash. He approaches to caress the boy's hair; he closes his eyes enjoying the brotherly touch. “This will be our little secret, baby.”

Richard walks back to the door, opens it. He turns around and puts his hand on the light switch. The boy is rolling around in the sheets looking for a comfortable position. Bruce's only biological son, his greatest pride, the last thing he has left of the only woman he really loves. He will end up despising his father, becoming the personal toy of his older brother. An efficient murderer, a gorgeous lover. Who will obey orders given to him without reproach. Great.

“See you tomorrow, honey.”

“See you tomorrow, big brother.”


	2. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thought about making this a porn with plot. Just because I love this couple, but while I was writing more ideas came to me and in the end I had forgotten about porn. Now this is longer than I expected, but yes, it has porn. I hope you enjoy.

That first month they spent at the mansion was painfully long, at least for Jason. Damian on the other hand seemed to be having a great time. His father's presence was limited to a few nights during dinner and if he was injured at the end of the patrol. It was Richard who took care of everything related to the younger brother. He changed his office hours to match the boys. This way, very early in the morning he would drive the boy to Metropolis to school, passing by afternoon. Tuesdays and Thursdays to his church choir practice, Fridays were movie night so all four had to spend a couple of hours watching some stupid movie.

Jason spends his mornings in college, returns to have lunch with his family, then to the hospital where he is doing his internship. Trying to be back before 22:00 for dinner with the four of us. Tim works from home, for some reason that Damian has not bothered to ask the teenager as soon as he pokes his nose out of the mansion. But as strange as it may seem this one is always dressed as if he were a special guest at fashion week. With outfits that are too flashy. Timothy is very nice to the boy, when he has free time, he invites him to play video games or sometimes board games as well. He started calling him Demon affectionately after the child beat him at chess.

Richard usually brings work home, because he tries to keep his eyes on Damian as much as possible. He wears suits all the time, and rarely when he wants to relax, he takes off his tie and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. He bears a certain resemblance to Bruce, but without being too much. Although someone who didn't know how complicated his family is might say that they are all biological brothers and Wayne's sons. Except for the color of the youngest one's eyes, they're similar to each other.

Dick sits down next to the boy, looks at him with his cheek perched on his palm as he explains to Damian in perfect French the correct way to pronounce some words. The boy nods and continues to write in his notebook. They are in the child's room. Jason is in the hospital and Tim has a very important conference with the new team of programmers.

“You know what you're going to do when you finish high school?” Richard asks his brother, the door is locked and he has chosen the boy's room because Tim will be using Bruce's studio on the other side of the mansion. The butler should be tending the back garden at that time. It's the best time to advance your relationship with the boy.

“I'm not so sure. My mother wanted me to wait until I was 15 to go to college.” says the youngest without taking his eyes off the page. “I really wanted to go to China with Jason and my mother when I turned 12...”

He realizes he´s talking too much, Jason has asked him not to reveal anything his mother taught him, to anyone, not even Richard. Any information could be damaging to both of them. He wasn't quite sure why Jay was so afraid of his father, but Talia gave him that warning too. He was trying to follow her as best he could.

“Why do you want to go to China, honey? We can organize a family trip; we'll even get Tim to come.” the major pulls out his cell phone, it's a call from his secretary. Now is not the time, if he remembers he'll answer later. This is his quality time with his beloved younger brother. “We can take Father's plane; in case he doesn't want to come and we can even take Pennyworth the cat.”

“It's nothing special...” He tries to lie, but he's never been good at it, his mouth gets dry and his hands sweat so much that his pencil slips. “I just wanted to see some places that Jason said were very nice...”

“Jason was in China?” Dick insists on holding Damian's hand. It's a simple interrogation technique, he wants to see how fast the boy's pulse accelerates. He starts by stroking the back, then the arm up to the elbow. Finally, he wraps his fingers around the child's wrist.

“Yes, he spent some time there with my grandfather.” Damian tries to control his breathing, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. He's not good at lying, but he should at least be able to tell half-truths. He knows he's screwed if the man keeps asking because he'll find out he's lying.

“I was in Beijing, exactly one year ago.” The hand of the blue-eyed man moves slowly forward, caressing the boy's arm, climbing up to his shoulder. It goes around his neck and finally stops on Damian's cheek. The little one sighs; he likes it when his brother caresses him. “Or we could go by ourselves if you want, there's a Wayne companies branch there.”

The youngest of Wayne's sons’ shudders at his brother's touch, Dick has been giving him kisses every day, some of the short and stolen. Others like the one he's giving him now are long and deep. Richard brings his chair closer to Damian, with his hand behind the boy's neck, slowly joining his lips at first. His fingernails scratch the younger boy's hair, making him pull his lips apart to pant. The talon takes advantage of this to push his tongue into the boy's mouth.

The child trembles, his hands are against Dick's chest. The ancient acrobat tempts the child's hip with his emerald eyes, squeezing it down his thigh and making his brother seek to bring their bodies closer together. He keeps massaging his knee and inner thighs for a few seconds, getting used to the touch. He continues his way, going down wrapping his fingers around the boy's ankle and giving him a strong pull leaving his beloved little brother on his lap. Dick leaves the boy's mouth, moves forward kissing the cheek, then the neck, with his hands one holding Damian's ankle and the other at the back he asks:

“Why did you lie to me?” Damian's heart almost stopped

“I... I...” he tries to find a justification, but the hand on his ankle squeezes until it almost hurts. He's with a much bigger, stronger, more experienced man. There's no way he can escape without any collateral damage.

“Don't you trust your big brother?” says Richard, he sounds very hurt, his voice is broken as if he were holding back the urge to cry. “I love you Damian, and I trust you. Why don't you?”

Damian can feel the man's warm tears soaking into his shoulder, it really made him cry. The guilt is all over the boy, Dick is always so kind to him. He hugs and kisses her, takes him for walks, and is sincere in everything he says. Or at least that's what the child thinks, he bites his lip worried about the trouble he's putting his brother through.

“I'm so sorry...”

“Do you love your big brother Dami?”

“Of course, I do.”

“So, you won't lie to me anymore?” insists the elder, he stands up straight and takes the child's face in his hands. Giving him a short kiss again, he lifts Damian's head so that he looks straight at him. Richard's eyes are red and his eyelashes are wet with tears. Why was Jason in China?

“He... he...” Richard's hands are too close to his neck; he's already found out by lying so doing it again is not an option. His big brother's blue eyes look at him without even blinking, he wants to notice any hesitation in his face. “He studies traditional medicine with a friend of my grandfather's.”

“After he was resurrected?” Damian nods, Richard strokes his hair, kisses his nose, then his lips slowly, both cheeks, his chin. The hands go down again behind the boy's back. “You've been a good boy Dami, you mustn't hide anything from the people you love.”

The child nods again, the man draws him more into his lap so that his breasts stay together, one arm holds the younger brother's waist preventing him from moving away. He brings his face closer to the child's neck, gives him a kiss, and goes up to the back of his ear. He continues to kiss there, making Damian shiver and sigh at the touch.

“I'll tell you a secret, too. And since you have been good, I will also give you a reward. Would you like to be rewarded?”

Damian's hands rest on Dick's muscular arms, he nods as he feels his brother's warm breath against his ear, his skin bristles. It's a strange sensation, it's electricity in all his nerve endings.

“Yes.” Says the infant almost in a breath

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, big brother

“When Bruce dies, I'll become Owlman.” He whispers as his big hand enters under the child's clothes and caresses his thin back, the touch on the soft skin only serves to make him want the child more. It has an incredible smell; it tastes tender too. “And if you are my Talon, we will stop all this massacre. Us together, Dami.”

“Are we really going to do it?” asks the surprised boy.

“Of course, we will, together, just you and me.” Richard looks at him with those bright blue eyes and they look so sincere, they're not sincere at all, it's just another one of his father's techniques. The same cheap blackmail Bruce used on Talia. “Because I love you, but I'd like you to do something else for me.”

“Yes, big brother, I will.” Damian nods enthusiastically. The boy, that Bruce's only biological son, should inherit most of the Wayne fortune. He, being the eldest, should be entitled to at least as much as the boy. As for Tim and Jason, I still had doubts about what percentage each would carry.

“When you're older, I want you to marry me, Dami.” He'll change his name to Grayson again. This way taking Damian as your spouse would make it easier to keep everything. He wasn't really attracted to men, but he didn't particularly possess a masculine beauty. Why wasn't it a girl? He watched the boy's face begin to turn crimson. A hormone treatment before he changed his voice, so he wouldn't be so tall and muscular. If he started training soon in a few days he would show the pleasures of a male lover to his cute little brother. The boy was beautiful, really. But it would be less complicated if it was a girl, she would wait until she was 17 or 18 to get pregnant. I had nothing to tie the kid up with but an empty promise. “Your answer is still yes, my love?”

“Yes, big brother.”

“Come on, give your brother a kiss.” Damian puts his hands on the man's broad shoulders, bringing his face closer to the other men for a kiss. The older one corresponds, he embraces the younger one making the deep kiss from the beginning, the child gasps, his body shakes whenever the other one kisses him in that way. He grinds his butt against his brother's limb, groans as he rubs his tongues inside the little mouth.

The older man's hand reaches the boy's chest, touching his fingertips to the nipple. The younger one makes a gluttonous sound against the other man's mouth, encouraging him to keep playing. He takes the lump between his fingertips and begins to feel it softly. The child's back arches closer, kisses it more passionately than it should, squeezing and pulling more violently on the child's chest, a pitiful scream is drowned out in the sweet mouth of the little one. He caresses the bottom, the hip, and pulls the elastic of the pants down a little.

“Lift your leg.” Order the most experienced to the child's ear, kissing his neck and ears. The younger one does so, lifting one of his limbs, allowing the older man to free him from his pants. The garment next to the underwear is now hanging from his other ankle. Damian hugs his brother's back, he has kissed and hugged him before but not like this, he can feel his ears pounding and his heart hitting against his chest. The places where Dick has touched him burn, it seems they will only be soothed when he touches them again.

The little boy's organ is erect, Richard is sure it is his first erection, he will make sure his first orgasm is unforgettable. The older one brings his fingers to Damian's mouth, while still touching the nipples with the other one. Damian thinks he might faint from the intensity of it all. He never felt that way before, but he liked it, even more so if it was his older brother who made him feel this good.

“Lick my fingers Dami, your brother will teach you to feel pleasure...” The boy answers with a moan and puts his fingers in his mouth, his limb shakes wanting to be touched. He licks and sucks on his relative with excessive craving. The older digits, already well moistened, are removed from the child's mouth. Dick's hand takes Damian's wrist, brings the little hand closer to his mouth, sticking out his tongue and wetting his little brother's palm.

In the green eyes, curiosity is extended by the unknown activity that is so satisfying. The talon takes the hand of his younger brother, wrapping it around his cute little penis, using his own hand to guide the boy. It begins with gentle movements, as the boy still remains somewhat rigid. As he relaxes his arm the man gives stronger pulls worthy of an expert dresser.

“Brother...” He barely manages to articulate with his palm trying to cover the sounds coming out of his mouth. His tearful gaze remains on his limb as he watches the way the older man shows him how to give himself a pleasure. Richard tightly closes his grip on the child, rubbing the tip of his tiny organ with his thumb, making incredible sounds come out of those young lips. “That... that... I... no... brother.”

Richard kisses him again, looks with his wet fingers for the cleft in the child's bottom. When he finds it, he presses two fingers together tightly, moving them in a circle. Damian screams, but the sound is caught in the major's mouth. The hand on the child's limb moves more strongly, making him forget about the touch on his bottom, an action that Dick takes advantage of to accommodate one of his digits inside his little brother. The younger one screams again, soaked in lust, overflowing with joy.

Damian interrupts the kiss, rests his face against Richard's chest. He screams, filled with joy, his hand caressing his member almost violently, drowning it in ecstasy. The finger of his beloved older brother entering and leaving him, desecrating unexplored corners of his body. Bright flashes appear in his eyes as the pressure on his belly becomes more powerful.

“I... brother... brother... I... will... pee...” the young man warns, his toes shrink and his free hand clenches Richard's clothes. He bends his back, pushing his hips against his own hand, trying to fuck her harder. Nothing matters but the immeasurable pleasure of being dilated by Dick's fingers. “Stop... please... it's too much... I'll... please... please... brother.”

The child's voice breaks, Dick moans just to hear it. If he had known it would be so nice, he would have brought him in earlier, his finger moves inside the child looking for his prostate. He licks the boy's ear, sucking on his earlobe. The boy's tender moans, making him harder in his pants. His innocent vocabulary does nothing but incites him to sully the virginal body.

“Aahhrggg. -he hears the child scream as he gets tighter, squeezing him into his hot, wet interior. He pushes a second finger into the child and massages with both fingers that area that feels different in Damian's bowels. Richard looks at the child's face with a majestic expression of satisfaction. “I'll...pee...AAAAAAAHHHHH.”

Damian tensed up to a surprising degree, screaming with his angelic mouth open. Only to suddenly relax a second later. His nails leave marks on his brother's athletic arm and his tiny hands are stained with a thick, warm, whitish liquid. It's the boy's first ejaculation, he rests against Richard's chunky chest taking deep breaths. Trying to fill his lungs that lost all the air because of his previous scream, his throat itches because of the force with which his voice came out.

Dick's fingers leave the inside of the boy, he really wants to force the boy to receive him, to fuck him right there against the wooden desk, to hear more of that youthful voice. Begging, calling him big brother in a pitiful way. To make him scream, while he divides him with his dick, to see how that fine body expands to house him inside his narrow bowels. But it is not yet time, you must stretch him, get him used to it so that he will enjoy it and want to repeat it. He is so hard that he will have to masturbate at least three times. The first son strokes Damian's hair kisses his forehead and cheeks.

“Did it feel good, honey?” asks the older boy. This lazy nodded looks like he's going to fall asleep any minute. The man takes him to bed, leaving him on the cold sheets. He goes to the child's private bathroom, looks for a towel, wipes it lightly to make it easier to clean the child's hands and legs. He takes the clothes off the floor to finish cleaning up the mess he made.

“Yes, it felt good.” says the boy turning over against the bed, the older one is leaning on the mattress looking at his little brother, his beautiful green eyes are drowsy. He blinks heavily in that peculiar post-orgasmic derangement. Richard's limb still throbs warmly between his legs. He moves his lips closer to Damian's to give him a short kiss goodbye.

“We can do it again tomorrow and every day.” the child nods with his eyes closed.

“Can we really?”

“Of course, honey, as many times as you want, all you have to do is tell your big brother you want to be touched...”

“Yes, brother, I like it when you touch me.” Richard smiles.

“I like touching you, honey, I love it.”

“Me too.” says the boy before he falls asleep.

…

Dick is an even more meticulous glider than his father, everything is so well planned that it can't go wrong. Because he's always won, he's thought about how to do it for years. When his father dies, Richard will show him how useless he is now: Owlman has already gone soft, Bruce is a senile old man who puts the company at risk.

He'll get everything: Owlman's legacy, the Wayne money. He'll take the biggest prize, that "genetically perfect" son that Bruce wanted so badly to have by his side. His first-born son, who would inherit the hood, his worthy successor. That boy he was so proud of, the perfect blend between him and his late wife Talia. The one who should follow the Wayne bloodline.

He will show his beloved son, lowered, broken, just a hole to fuck. That he will obey Richard without resistance. He'll make Tim give him the coup de grace, his golden boy who never fought for what he had. The one who didn't eat rats and garbage, to survive. He'll look at the pain in his father's eyes when he discovers that Timothy was never his real ally. Knowing she was just a self-serving little bitch looking for an easy life.

Richard remembered his father asking him to train Damian, to guide him, to make him a Talon. Then when the time came to give him Owlman's mantle, something Dick had worked very hard for since he was eight years old. He had nodded submissively but would never agree to be displaced, that boy had only Bruce's blood. He had been raised by a dirty liberal, he had his mother's principles and ideals. The child would never be a worthy bearer of the owl's mantle.

Five torturous years Dick had endured Talia's presence in the mansion. Until finally he took his two children and left. He and Tim had stayed with their father, Richard tried to make Bruce see that he was a better choice than that boy. But the man didn't give up, he went after his wife, begged and pleaded for the three of them to come back, he was ready to throw away all those years as a criminal leader. For love, he had for Ra's al Ghul's daughter.

Bruce thought about it, long and hard. Talia and her children were more important than Owlman. Richard wouldn't allow it, he couldn't bring the woman back, but he could bring his brothers. A small price to pay for a big reward. He talked to a few people, a couple of phone calls, collected a few late favors and the bodies of those outcasts were filled to the brim with explosives, a couple of days later, there was his precious child.

His precious child, who would be clay in your hands. Ready to be molded by him, the prodigal son. Who with two broken arms destroyed and subdued entire cities, whose hand never trembled to do the will of his master, the one who came through all the obstacles placed in his way, putting the name of Talon and his mentor Owlman on top. The true pride of the legion of crime, the sole heir to the mantle of the owl.

It was him, Richard John Wayne-Grayson, who did not and would never take the name Al Ghul. The undoubted gray son. He alone bore the blood of the original Heels and as such he alone was worthy. Never Jason, who died saving Owlman, that dirty street rat didn't deserve to bear the Talon name. He was soft, gentle. He didn't have the guts of a warrior. He would be the victim, the unlucky one, forever. Destined to live as a martyr in the shadow of Talia's cursed legacy.

Maybe Tim the goose that laid the golden eggs, who had earned the Talon's place without breaking a sweat. He was physically weak, so Owlman kept him jealously locked up in the mansion and in the car during patrols. But Dick admitted that all his value was in his head, a truly valuable strategist. He saw through the most elaborate plans, always managing to find the flaws.

In the end, there was Damian who was a lying brat, he had followed him for the last four fucking years on his father's orders. He knew the boy's preparation, yet he lied to his face on many occasions. That boy who had knowledge of ancient martial arts, and would keep it hidden from everyone. He would show himself weak and submissive like the stupid Jason, who kept getting beaten up by Tim. The second Talon clearly had the advantage over the other one, he was stronger, taller, and more robust. But he would rather be slaughtered by sadistic Timothy.

Damian was easy prey, a child who wanted a family, without evil, without grudges who only needed a father figure. Sadly, he barely saw him, but that's what Dick is for. He would become all the support his child needed, his father, his best friend, a brother, and a lover. Because he was young, he couldn't discern the boundary between all those kinds of love.

That's why he asked him to call him big brother, he adjusted his schedule to be with his beloved child as much as possible. He visited school meetings as a father would invite him out as friends, and the four of them lived together as brothers. When they were alone in the intimacy of the night he kissed and caressed him in a way that made him a lover, all passion and desire.

Damian was 11 years old and was perfect, optimal to finish forming him at his convenience, to make him hate his father, to despise him as much as he hated him. To dehumanize him, he was a child abandoned in a terrible world, which his father had created. To instill ideas of revenge against his evil parent, to create a divine idea of his person to the child. So that he would see him as his only ally and the future savior of humanity.

-We only fight to defend each other. -He heard Jason repeat for the thousandth time to Damian, while the younger boy helped him heal the wounds, he brought from his last confrontation with Tim.

Richard didn't take the time to train Damian, he set up a special room for him to do it in one of the many safe houses all over Gotham. In this way the boy trains himself, without hesitating to show all his movements, Richard can see him without him knowing. By ensuring that his beloved brother does not lose the practice of the arts that his mother taught him. He knows that the boy will show him everything he knows, of his own free will. He must not force or threaten him. He won't rush, he's a patient man. He's been waiting at least 12 years for the chance to kill Owlman.

It took a couple of weeks of foreplay, a lot of pretty words, and a lot of patience. But when he finally managed to penetrate the child, he realized that the wait was totally worth it. The way that tiny body received him and coined him into its warm bowels, swallowing him up with voracious gluttony was simply incredible. It could not be compared to anything he had felt before, of course, his young lover enjoyed it too. The way he stirred, calling out to him in pitiful sobs, screaming with loud gasps was confirmation of his extraordinary ecstasy at being impregnated by his brother.

Damian seemed self-conscious the next few days, his face flushed when he saw his brother. Since Dick didn't hold back, he had waited too long for that boy. When he broke it, he meant it. He took as much of the boy as possible and gave him back in kind. The younger boy had no trouble walking or moving, his older brother prepared him in advance for that activity. When the night came, the boy went to Richard's room on his own, he had no work to do, but he kept his distance from the boy, measuring his reactions.

Damian walked through the door and sat up on the bed. His beautiful, red-tanned skin, making him look gorgeous, in a way that should be illegal. He pressed one of the pillows of Richard's bed over his body, with his exquisite voice trembling he asked his brother if they could repeat the events of that night. Dick gave him a smile, getting back into bed with the boy. The event would be repeated, of course. On more occasions than the elder was willing to admit due to the nature of the matter.

His beloved child became fantastically sensitive, Dick no longer needed to touch his tiny limb. He successfully managed to give his wonderful brother anal orgasms. He didn't teach him how to hold a sword as Bruce instructed, he showed him the right way to suck a cock, how to prepare himself to take his mentor at any moment. He also took all that beyond the mansion, when they went out for ice cream or a walk, they did it as lovers.

He didn't water his brother's books or toys or anything else appropriate for his age. She brought him dildos, lingerie, or vibrators; he got the child to normalize their use. He jealously kept his "toys" at the back of his closet, covered by shorts, Minecraft shirts, TV series sweaters, and plush toys that the doctor used to bring him.

Oh, Jason! Poor Jason! He was trying to watch Damian as much as his activities would allow, but he hadn't yet noticed how much Talia's son had changed, maybe Tim knew. God, he should know, he was always at home, and sometimes Damian's voice was so loud that Richard thought even the postman at the entrance to the mansion could hear it. His beloved brother was now all his own, Dick claimed him as such on almost every tangible surface of the mansion, the cave, the limousine, in the safe house where he took Damian to train.

Finally, a few days ago, Damian asked him to stay and train with him. The boy showed him everything that Talia and his grandfather taught him. He talked about traditional medicine from villages hidden in the middle of nowhere, about poisons, about techniques that Richard didn't know existed by teaching him how to make them. He told about the Lazarus pit, how Jason was revived, where it is located, the conditions of how to use it.

Oh, damn it! Damian had so much knowledge, that they asked him to hide it from bad people. The boy was unaware that he chose the worst of them to reveal his secrets. Richard recorded everything, every word that came out of his splendid little mouth. He possessed all that immeasurably valuable information, but better still, he had the source of it at his side. Dick was never a man of faith, but Talia now looked like a goddess for leaving him that shining little angel for his personal use.

Obviously, Richard rewarded his brother, told him how bad Owlman was to him. How he's mistreated him for so many years, killing his parents to make him his ward, the way he planned to do the same to Damian, turn him into a tool to extend his dominion. He wallowed in self-pity, crying, _showing him his most sensitive side, telling him all that he always kept to himself, confiding in him his deepest feelings._ All lies.

Brainwashing the kid, so we can fuck him in the training room. All his innocence lost somewhere on that padded floor. The kid cries with him, accompanying him in his feigned sorrows, begging, demanding his release. Doing unthinkable things to the boy, Dick loves to see him beg to be fucked hard. Yelling at his brother to fill him with his sperm. Waiting to be squeezed against the other body to unite as one. Until it's overflowing, swollen with unholy lust.

Damian has a high pain threshold, either because of his training or because of his privileged genetics. That allows the malevolent man to try as many perversions as possible. Pulling the child's hair, choking him, squeezing the child's limbs with more than enough force to leave his finger marks on the tender skin, slapping and biting him. The child adores him, he knows that he will be able to go further and further and the boy will allow it because he loves him madly. Just as his mother loved his father. The child cries out his name amidst screams like a prayer. He always comes back begging to do it again and again.

It's been 6 months; Damian hasn't made any progress in his training. He barely knows how to hold a gun, loading it is an unthinkable move, and shooting it without hurting himself is definitely impossible. Bruce calls Richard to the cave, he needs an explanation as to why his rightful heir is useless.

“Why isn't Damian getting better?” the man asks annoyingly

“He's just bad at this.” The young man answers, crosses his arms, and looks at his father, wearing the owl suit sitting in front of the computer.

“No! Impossible! He's my son, my blood.” He hits the desk with tremendous force. “His mother was the best martial artist in the world. How come Damian can't even hold a sword?”

“I've tried everything, Father, but nothing works.” The young man justified himself and came closer hoping that Bruce would give him a good whack. “Maybe... he's not your son.”

Richard knows what that will do to his father, a clenched fist slamming into his jaw, breaking his lip. It's a good thing he wore his gumshield

“Don't ever say that again!” Wayne snarled angrily. “His mother must have taught him something.”

Try to find an answer to the bigger one, something that can be a justification.

“Yes, she really taught him things.” says the younger one, rubbing his jaw, another blow, provoking his father more. “he can cook and cook better than Alfred, if he were a woman, he would make an excellent wife...”

He crawls into Damian's room, Jason's in the hospital, Tim's doing whatever he does in his room, and Bruce goes out to the Legion of Crime headquarters after teaching his first son a lesson. He has a broken lip, a black eye, both arms, and a dislocated leg. He can put them back in place by himself, this is little compared to what he has had to go through, but he wants Damian to see it.

Let him see what Bruce did to him, because of him, because he's a bad boy. Because he hasn't trained like a Talon. Let him see how terrible his father is, how twisted and crazy the man is. For the child's resentment to grow, the grudge to consume him. Let anger burn him to his core. He knocks on the door of the room with his forehead, a few seconds later it opens. The child's face is of absolute horror.

“God. Brother, are you okay?” Damian helps his brother into the room and sits on the bed, the boy goes into his bathroom to get the first aid kit. He's shaking, on the verge of a panic attack. Richard has completely taken him out of his comfort zone.

“Sweetheart, help me get my arms in place first...” says Dick, the boy moves around in confusion. You can't believe the shattered look his beloved mentor has. He spots with his eyes a Pennyworth toy, a rubber fish. He doesn't need to ask who hit him; he knows. It was his father. Probably because of him. He squeezes his lips trying to hold back his tears.

“Bite down on this,” he says to his brother, putting the toy to the man's lips. He agrees and opens his mouth by biting on the plastic piece. The boy sighs deeply, calming himself, and takes the man's left arm into his tiny hands. “It's going to hurt a little bit, but it'll be okay.”

He presses his knees firmly on the mattress, tugging at the arm and hearing the cracking of the joint as it returns to its place. Richard groans at the sudden pain, Damian moves on the bed and takes the other arm repeating the process, some tears escape from the child. He is not the one with the dislocated arms, but he can feel his lover's pain.

“Are you all right?” the boy asks, Dick shakes his shoulders checking that they're okay. The young man leaves the bed, rubs his eyes with the back of his hands wiping away the tears that stain his cheeks. He takes the first aid kit from the bathroom when the man returns, he has already put his leg back in place. Damian swallows thickly trying to clear his throat.

“I'm fine, my love. Don't cry, it would have been very difficult to fix my arms alone, thank you.” the blue-eyed man lures his young lover into his arms and kisses him. Damian still holds the box in his hands. He wants to hug Dick and ask for forgiveness. He doesn't know why, but he feels he must. Somehow, he understands that he failed and that this brought consequences to the one he loves most.

“Forgive me, brother. I'm so sorry, I have to treat your lip wound.” Damien sobs, as the drops run down his beautiful face. Hippie clenching his fists on the man's chest, then running his fingers down the battered skin on Dick's face. “It could get infected because my mouth is dirty.”

“None of you is dirty, Dami. Don't think that. You're magnificent, my splendid boy.” Says the oldest, Bruce's biological son climbs on his brother's lap and opens the medicine cabinet, leaving him in bed taking what he needs. He cleans the wound on the lip, the bleeding eyebrow, and the cuts near the cheeks. “If you kiss my wounds, they will feel better...”

“How did this happen?” he asks, while covering his brother's face with tender kisses, once he has finished covering all the wounds. Richard is lying in bed and has a cold compress against his black eye. Damian is sitting on the right side of the elder, with his legs crossed and caresses Dick's long dark hair.

“Father called me to ask for a report on your progress...” the boy bows his head, gazing painfully at his battered companion. It really was his fault. he had no way of denying him, no matter how much he thought about it. The emptiness in his stomach grew larger when he looked back at the blows to Dick's brow.

“What did you say to him?” question full of concern, Richard must have been protecting him from his tyrant father, from all the terrible things he wants to do to him. Because Bruce is a wicked man, the greatest of all. Evil, a dangerous criminal. Who doesn't even love his own children. Dick is the only one who cares about him, even Jason left him.

“What we've tried hard, but you just don't get better...”

“I...” Richard was the only one who loved him, he and his dead mother. His brother couldn't be bad, ever. He was protecting him from everything that was harmful to him, he was risking himself to save him from that evil world and his nefarious father. From his violent legacy.

“It's okay, Father's a little upset, but I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do, sweetie.” Dick takes the compress off his face and leaves it on the bedside table, takes Damien's hand and kisses the back of it. Of course, that man was not bad, he was protecting him from anything that could damage him. “Do not worry my little bird, I have endured worse things besides I promised you that I would protect you because I love you.”

“This is my fault.” He scolds himself, Dick gives him everything and he has no way of making up for it. He's just a useless brat. His brother shouldn't be so nice to him. He didn't deserve it; he begs with his eyes overflowing with tears. “You don't have to do this, you're hurting yourself. I don't deserve that much. Nor that you're hurting yourself, not because of me. This problem was caused by me, by my childish mistakes...”

“My beloved, of course, you're childish and it's your right. Bruce can't dispose of your future...” There it is, the guilt. It always gets easier when there's that sense of responsibility involved. Richard smiles only slightly. He strokes the boy's leg.

“But you...”

“Okay, it doesn't matter if I have to die for you, baby, I could leave at any time, but I've stayed to take care of everything that could hurt you. You know why? Because I love you, Damian.” He whines, hiccups for the air he lost from crying. Dick takes the young man's face in his hands and kisses his forehead, then his nose, and finally his lips. Slowly, unhurriedly, tasting the salty taste of the tears mixing with the sugary taste of the boy's lips.

“I'm so sorry, you don't have to do that. I'm sorry. Jason, this is all my fault too...” the tears are already staining his shirt, running down the boy's cheeks, he looks exquisite without a doubt. “If I had... if I...”

“No, my beloved, this is what you do when you care about someone. I'd die for you, and I know you'd do the same. Right? You'll do whatever your big brother asks?” Dick makes the kid look at him. “Jason can defend himself; you know that. But he just doesn't want to. There's nothing we can do to help him if he doesn't help himself. Right?”

The boy rubs his eyes nodding in response to his brother's claims. Damian passes his body over Richard's legs, sitting on them, letting his face fall against the man's chest. He takes a deep breath, feeling the scent of his brother. Trying to calm himself down. He still trembles, and his throat hurts from crying.

“Do you want me to touch you?” The boy nods his hands across the older boy's chest, his hips are pressed against each other, Richard smiles proudly. It took him a long time, but he finally made it. He made the younger one want something he shouldn't, turned him into a submissive, obedient puppy. He would do whatever Dick asked. This would be his graduation after long months of training.

“Yes, big brother.” his green eyes flash darkly, in anticipation of what's to come, Dick can feel the little hard cock against his hip. Damian sits on the man pulling his own shirt out. The older man follows, feeling the naked back with his open palms. Climbing up on his stomach, he reaches his chest, takes one of the nipples in his mouth and pinches the other with his hand, the boy sighs, touching his brother's dark hair, his limb moves to his hips inside his pants, looking for his hole. Checking how ready he is to receive his lover.

“You haven't prepared?” Richard scolds him

“I did...” the boy gasps at the loss of touch in his chest. “But you always keep me waiting...”

“Really?” he asks, trying to upset the child

“Yes...” Damian gasps as he sticks a third finger inside, finding no resistance. “You're doing it now.”

“That's because you're so selfish...” the older one takes the child's hand, puts it on his pants. Damian feels how hard it is, even on top of the clothes he can feel his brother's penis throbbing with despair. The man brings his mouth to the boy's ear, he knows how sensitive the boy's ears are. He whispers, letting his breath brush against the soft skin. “Why don't you help your brother with this? Afterward, I'll fuck your ass as hard as you want, just like yesterday, remember? You loved it. I'll come inside you, baby, I'll fill you up so much. When you're full to the brim, and you think you can't take anymore, I'll keep stuffing you, my love. Till you're artless or pregnant.”

Damian gasps, without taking his eyes off his brother's dick, open the belt, the buttons, the zipper, and then pulls out the hard limb by holding it in his hands. The boy crawls until he lies between the man's legs. His face is right on the older man's hip, who looks at him with incredible intensity from above. Damian's hair has grown a little, Dick caresses it by pulling it back so that he can see the boy's face.

He sucks on his lips, he moves them; he is collecting saliva, with his hands wrapped around the base of the penis they begin to push it inside. First, only the glans, sucking it, brushing it with his teeth and pressing the tip of his tongue against the opening, he knows how his brother likes it. As there is more fluid, the boy carries his cock deeper into his throat, his mouth and hands move together at the same rate, no matter how hard he tries he still cannot get the full length into his mouth cavity.

The youngest one moans, moving faster over the member, feels his brother beating inside. Dick takes the child's hair in his clenched fist. The boy lets himself be made by taking his brother's cock at the rhythm he is imposing, wraps his hands around the base of the penis, and lets his lover fuck his mouth.

Damian groans as he feels the glans hitting the back of his throat. He shudders at the force with which Richard pushes him. If he had a gag reflex, he would probably have vomited by now, since his brother is using his mouth almost violently. The pain in his jaw begins to be more noticeable because of the time he has been forced to swallow the thick cock.

“Damian... Damian,” the man calls him, between heavy gasps. “I'm going to come... Swallow it all.”

The child squeezes his eyes, the older boy's hand tightens on his hair, pushing him down. The hot liquid accumulates in his throat, the young man tries to drink it all, but it is so much that it spills a little from the corners of his mouth and even into his nose. Richard takes a heavy breath and let’s go of the boy's head, Damian's hands rest on the elder's thighs and he catches his breath.

“Let me see.” the talon commands, Damian sits on his knees and looks at the Major opening his mouth. “You did amazing, honey. Come and get your reward.”

The child climbs into Dick's lap, wrapping his thin arms around the man's neck. He takes off the shorts and underwear that have been bothering him all this time. Richard takes the little butt in his hands and massages it, bringing his limb to the boy's entrance and pressing it slowly. Damian sighs his hips down, sticking that yard in. The older one still holding him, guiding him, feels a little resistance as he enters, but his little brother's narrow hole takes him as if he had waited for it all his life, it is hot, wet, tight.

He can hear the child moan as he takes on more of his extension when he bottoms out the child tries to relax. Dick looks at the boy, his chest red from the way he touched him before, presses his open palm against the child's belly who keeps his eyes closed. He palpitates strongly inside the child, feels his insides sucking him, trying to take him impossibly deep.

“Do you feel me here?” asks the man, pressing again. The boy answers with a nod, his lips are tight. Richard presses again and the boy screams, his voice echoing on the walls of the room. His insides contract, squeezing the larger man's cock. He moans he's addicted to that little body. A whitish liquid comes out of the little boy's cock, staining his thighs and Richard’s shirt. “Jesus Dami, you came just for that...”

“Sorry... I'm so sorry... brother.” the boy is trying to recover, breathing hard.

“Don't apologize, you're so extraordinary.” Richard surrounds him with his two arms, the smaller one corresponding to the embrace. “Incredible darling, you take me so well, so deep, your ass feels wonderful. You're amazing my love. Do you like Damian? Do you want your big brother to fuck you?”

The blue-eyed man begins with slow, deep penetrations. Giving strong blows the face of the minor this on his shoulder.

“Yes, yes...big bro” accept the child, wrap his legs around the man's waist to receive the man's penetrations more strongly. “More... please... big brother... please...”

“Oh, shit! Damian, you're still so phenomenally tight...”

“I'm sorry... I...”

“No, don't be sorry, I love it. I could fuck you all day and you'll still be majestically tight, you're better than any woman.” Says because Damian enjoys praise. He rolls over leaving the child against the mattress, the boy's limbs free the man and his hands cling to the sheets. Dick grabs him by the ankles, separates the boy's legs, and pushes them away, leaving the boy's thighs against his own chest. “Your face is such a beautiful baby, look at me. I want to see how you delight in taking my penis in your ass. Don't you love it? Your little whore.”

The child gasps in response and receives the major's hips with obscene moaning, which slams hard into his butt. Richard can see his dick go in and out of the boy now without any difficulty. The sound of skins clashing and the noise of the bed hitting the wall along with the broken voice of Damian is the best piece of music he has ever heard. He opens the child's legs, forcing him to receive it in between, he feels it almost hurts him. That tiny body is not designed for this kind of activity, yet he takes it almost with hunger. Damian screams, groans and rolls over in bed.

“More...more... Richard...” is the only moment where he is allowed to call Dick by his name, the older one turns the child over, leaving him on all fours on the bed, with one hand on the child's forearm and the other around his neck, not measured in strength and pumping like a desperate man into the young man.

“Do you like to hold your brother cock?” he asks, the boy tries to hold it, but his hand is so firm on his neck that he can barely move. “Of course, you do, you little bitch.”

The boy moans, Richard only talks to him this way when they have sex and it's exciting to hear him say bad words.

“Say it! Say you're a dirty bitch!” the major says, his hand closes tightly over his throat. “You love it when I fuck you in the ass!”

“I'm... I'm” he's having a hard time breathing so he's trying to take bigger breaths. “A... bitch... and I love getting fucked.”

As soon as he is able to say, Richard releases his arm, moves his other hand to the back of the child's neck, and presses it against the bed. Damian's cock rubs against the sheets at each push and one hand presses against his back, holding him steady in that position.

“Brother... I'll come... please... brother... more…fuck me more.” Dick presses the boy's face against the pillow, choking him, and lifts his hips, hitting his little brother's prostate hard.

“Fuck! It's wonderful, you keep getting narrower.” the older man raises his hand and slams a full shot into one of the boy's buttocks, Damian screams. It's so close, the bubbly feeling is in his stomach waiting to spill. “Sure, my love, move over. Show me how much you love a cock in your ass, how much you love when your brother fucked you”

A second blow hits the child's bottom, he screams at the pillow and his legs open wider emptying onto the bed.

“AAAHHHHHHH!” Richard continues to fuck him through his orgasm, with deep, hard thrusts. Damian is still cumming when a warm liquid begins to fill his bowels. Dick moans and stops deep inside the child. His fingers are squeezing the boy's shoulder and hip so tightly that, as he pulls them back to accommodate his hair, he can see those red marks that will later turn into bruises. The man pulls his limb out from inside the child, takes his shoulder, and turns it over, leaving the child's back against the bed. He settles between the child's legs, removes the hair from his face, and kisses the lips of his little brother.

“You want to have another round, honey?” Dick leans on his knees, giving the boy room to recover. Watching his semen spill out of the child's throbbing hole, if his father could see what he's become, it's so obscene to see that young body overflow with fluid. The child's legs are shaking slightly.

“Yes.” He answers with a smile. Dick looks at the clock, it's still an hour before Jason returns. “Many more. Big brother, more”

“We can only have one more little bird.” Richard kisses him again and returns his member to the place he left before; it fits so well. It's like Damian was designed for him. “We have to go out and have dinner as a family.”

Says the old man to move his hips against the child again. The younger one shudders; he too wants to do this with his older brother all day.

…

The four of them have dinner together like every day. Alfred keeps quiet in a place not far from the table.

“How's the job, Jason?” asks Richard, trying to help the other man stay awake.

“I need to rest. We've had a lot of patients. I'm writing my thesis and staying up to wait for you guys to come back is too much.”

“Don't be a crybaby,” says Tim.

“There'll be no patrol today, Owlman's on the watchtower, he's resting the rest of the week. We'll try not to die these days.” the major takes a sip from his glass and looks at the doctor.

“I could use it, I can't remember the last time I slept in a bed.” the young man replies, rubbing his face in it.

“Well, I...”

“You're home all day, Tim. Can you shut up for a second?” Jason interrupts the other man in an action no one expects, Richard puts his hand to his mouth and lets out a big laugh and then laughs. Damian looks at Jason with concern and puts his hand on his brother's arm.

“Are you all right?” the boy asks.

“Just very tired, sorry Tim I didn't mean to...” the teenager has gotten up from the table and is hitting the surface with his palms.

“Of course, you're sorry, and you're going to be a lot sorrier.” Show to Jason the middle finger, then point to Richard who's still laughing. “And you shut up too, Dick! Fuck! Alfred, I'll finish my dinner in the bedroom.”

“I'll take it right now, Master Timothy.” the butler replies.

“Don't point your finger at me,” says Dick, still mockingly. “If I were you, I'd stop bothering Jason. He could hit you at any time unless that's what you're looking for?"

“Shut up! I hate them! I hate this family! I hate everything! I'll tell father about this!” He says to go upstairs banging his feet against the wood in anger. Dick keeps laughing.

“Jesus Christ the teenagers are so spoiled these days, Let's finish dinner and go rest Jason, you deserve it. Fuck! How do you put up with it? I've hit him for less than that, I should have slapped him.” Jason sigh and continue to take their dinner against time.

“I'll tuck Damian in, you go to sleep.” Jason drags his feet on the floor and slowly advances to his room.

“Thank you very much, Dick,” he says before entering his bedroom and closing the door.

You don't have to, it's my duty as a big brother...” Richard enters Damian's room, secures the door, and looks at the boy sitting on the bed. The younger one takes off his pants and spreads his legs, showing his brother the plug that keeps his ass stretched out. “Do you want your big brother to touch you? Damian.”

“Yes, big brother” The child answers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't call the police. i'm a good girl.


	3. Lovers

The first time the two arrived at the mansion, Tim looked at Jason with disgust and didn't speak to him unless it was very necessary or Talia was nearby. He could tell that Timothy was two people, one outgoing, smiling, flirtatious, and assertive. The other withdrawn, violent, angry, sadistic, and perverse. Maybe he was just a double-crossing, two-faced brat.

He remembered Tim hanging on to Talia's arms and carrying Damian as a baby and then pushing him into a mud puddle and telling everyone that he had fallen. He used to put salt on Jason's cake, spit on his cereal, lick his waffles and then put them back on his plate and worst of all put a finger full of spit in his ear. The kid was just mean, there was no reason, they hadn't fought or anything.

Before he left the mansion, Jason was sitting at his desk, reading the Bible. At that moment he was still firm in his conviction to give his life to God. A couple of soft blows took him out of his reading, his parents had gone out to a presentation of projects to improve Gotham's infrastructure. They took Damian because he was too young to be left alone, plus they had to show off how happy they were together. Dick was also invited to the gala because he was presenting his first project. He kindly refused and Tim was already starting that tradition of staying home.

The door opened after Jason said, “You can come in.” There's Tim, wearing pink satin pajamas, the short-sleeved button-down shirt, and shorts. It's a distinctly feminine outfit, Jason wasn't stupid. He could tell by the way the shirt is narrow at the waist. But he decided to ignore it, the youngest one closing the door behind him. Hearing clearly how he locks the door.

Timothy approaches Jason without saying anything. He stands in front of the man, and before the older man can ask what's going on, a pair of electronic handcuffs are fastened on his wrists. There's no lock-in sight, no way to force them. The young man rotates the chair and forcibly kisses his older brother, he resists, shaking his head, pushing the younger ones. This is bad in many ways, they are brothers. Incest is sin, they are both men, sexual relations should only be for reproductive purposes. Nothing can come out of two men trying to make children.

But Tim carries him to the bed, pushes him, and Jason asks his brother to stop. He pulls the major's arms, somehow getting his hands to stay there, even questioning it is done. Leaving him less room to run, he tries to kick him, but the young man dodges him. The boy forces him to kiss again, squeezes Jay's nose on his fingers forcing him to open his mouth and a hot liquid goes down his throat

Tim was between the major's legs for a long time sucking him, Jason still asks him to stop, telling him he will forget everything and not tell anyone, but the young man does not give up. Jay groans and rolls over in bed, the young man's mouth feels so good, his conscience tortures him. How does Tim know to do all that? He's about 14, 15 years old tops, that first time. The older man feels dizzy, his limb throbs and hurts.

The young detective stands up, puts his ass against Jason's dick, with his hands extended against the man's chest, rubs his brother's penis between his buttocks. Jason squeezes his eyes, avoiding seeing the young man, thinking that God finished Sodom and Gomorrah for this. But he is young, he is very horny, he has never done anything like this, not even with a woman and much less with a man.

He never thinks about these things even when he touches himself, and now his brother rubs himself torturously slow against the most sensitive parts of his body. The devil had many forms, but this was too much, he was crying out for it, he needed it. He tries to open his mouth to beg Tim to stop again, but it's the youngest one talking. Whispering all sorts of degenerate things in Jason's ear.

The young man turns a deep red, much of what Timothy tells him he does not know if it is at all possible but, holy Lord Jesus Christ. The boy takes off his trousers and slowly lowers his hips over the cock, the older one can see the way the tiny body takes over every inch of his phallus.

The child moves around looking for a better position, with knees on the bed and palms on either side of Jason's face penetrating, soft and tentative at first. As he gains confidence, he does so strongly, while watching his brother drop more profanity than Jay will ever hear and calls out to God in vain as he pours his hot sperm on the older boy's pajamas.

But the boy doesn't seem satisfied with that, even after he's come, he keeps banging his butt against the other man's pelvis, squeezing it. Jason thinks he will cry because it feels so dirty, disgusting, but he enjoys it in an alarming way, continues in the third mystery of his rosary when Tim kisses him again. His butt squeezes over the older one, he sobs and big tears come down from his eyes as he fills his brother with semen. The young man continues kissing down to close his teeth on his brother's neck, sucking a huge purple mark, biting him while receiving jets of hot sperm.

The teen gives him a wide smile of satisfaction, it is very different from how Tim normally smiles. He pulls out the older boy's even half-hard limb, spreading his legs to show him how Jason's cum comes out of his butt. He allows the younger one to fuck him many times over, but even worse is that the older one moves his hips to help Timothy penetrate.

In the morning Tim is still in his bed, the man's wrists are a dark purple hue, the boy gets out of bed staggering, falls to his knees and when his brother gets out of bed to help him get up he gives him some words that Jason never forgot: A dirty sodomite cannot serve God. He hits Jason's hand, refusing help, and wrapped in a sheet he leaves the room leaning against the wall.

Jason blinks very slowly, he feels the taste of bile in his mouth when he remembers such facts, it is the fault of the lack of sleep. Last night he had to stitch up knife cuts at Owlman and Talon. He also performed a lobotomy on an enemy he had managed to capture. That was better than killing them, and he hoped that the resistance would retreat to the new tactic.

“Gosh, Wayne, you look awful.” The young man with the red hair looks at him with a mixture of displeasure and grace. He sits across from the other man, handing Jason a steaming disposable plastic cup. He takes it, taking a long drink, to put it on the coffee table. “Are you okay? I'm worried about your condition. You should take a break. You're only on duty a few hours.”

“I know, Harper.” Jason takes the glass and drinks another sip. Roy had been his friend since the beginning of college, he was a bright guy, he had the best grades in the whole school and his career was paid for in full by a hospital that had already recruited him. Apparently, subtlety was not one of his strong suits. “But I need to finish my hours as soon as possible so I can focus on my thesis.”

“I told you I could do it.”

“No, I'm supposed to do it.” Jason runs his hand through his hair.

“Man, I really care about you.” the redhead brings his open palm to the opponent's face and rubs his cheek. Feeling the powdery pigment clinging to his hand, he looks at his limb to see that it is make-up on it. His fingers are indeed stained with a pale-colored pigment. “Jason, are you wearing make-up?”

Jason's a clean-cut guy, at least that's the image he's always given Roy. Now he's no exception, he looks brilliant. Dressed in a button-down shirt, perfectly pressed in a shiny white. A medium-brown woven vest that fits him perfectly. Black pants that seem not to wrinkle no matter if he is sitting or not, the belt that is barely noticeable also of dark leather and a Rolex watch in his left hand. His hair is well styled with a side parting and a top of the line manicure.

He's got the full air of a rich guy. Well, he's a rich guy, and the robe is as clean as his whole appearance. But now Harper's looking at him, the white lights in the waiting room highlight Wayne's face. He can see the dust on his skin, but it's not just chalked. Where his hand has passed it also removed the liquid base and he can barely see the skin underneath.

“Dami must have played a joke on me.” he quickly responds by turning his face away

“I know what makeup looks like and how it's applied.” Roy takes Jason's doll and starts pulling it into the bathroom. “Kori does it every day and yours is not a joke, it looks good applied and if I hadn't looked at you properly, I wouldn't have noticed.”

“You're imagining things.” Jason doesn't want to make a fuss and gets carried away.

“No, I'm not.” Harper opens the door and walks in next to the man. He stands in the doorway and looks at his friend with his arms crossed. “You're going to tell me what happened or I'm going to call the police.”

Jason takes a deep breath and turns on the tap. It's waterproof makeup, 24 hours. The best you can buy according to the beauty gurus. He washes his hands and pulls a package of makeup removal wipes out of his robe. He takes them with him to clean off the residue that stays on his clothes and can stain them. He pulls one out and passes it over her face, removing as much color as he can, repeats the process another 5 times until his face and neck have lost all pigment, he has some hickeys on the sides of his neck, bites marks and a not very big bruise on his right cheek. The rest of the wounds from the fight are safe under his clothes. Roy's a smart guy, but he's not crafty. So, any excuse will be fine for him.

“I'm very embarrassed to have to say this...” Jason starts, puts his hand behind his neck as his face turns red. Without the makeup, it's easier to see the colors on his face. Wayne looks away shyly, Harper's face remains stoic. “I'm seeing a girl... she's into that BDSM stuff, and she asked me if I wanted to give it a try. At first, I thought: she must want me to hit her, but I was surprised when the one who got hit was me.”

Roy sighs finally as if a weight is lifted from his shoulders, his face returns to its usual relaxed expression. It's his problems and he doesn't have to take them out on his friend. Jason gives a light smile too and looks for his locker key in his pocket. He will have to put on his make-up again if he does not want to cause more reactions among his other classmates.

“Dude, what kind of girl is she? A 6'2", 200-pound girl.” says the man calmly trying to relax the situation

“You'll believe me if I tell you that she's 5'4" and weighs 130 pounds.”

“No. Is she a bodybuilder or a weightlifter?” Harper, get out of the door and let Jason out.

“The only sport she plays is online chess.”

“I didn't know you liked this kind of thing...”

“Not that I like them, but it's not bad to try new situations.”

“Are you still seeing her?”

“Sometimes...”

Jason didn't lie, not completely. He just left out some information and changed the gender of his attacker. Tim is 5'4", he's that weight, and his physical activity is limited to walking around the mansion, going out to his balcony to smoke, and playing chess with Damian sometimes. But Roy doesn't have to know. If he doesn't know, he can't hurt him, right?

Soon after they leave the mansion, the next time you see Tim it's been almost 5 years since that event. Jason has completely forgotten, but Timothy hasn't. The first few days he's content to hit Jason as hard as he can even if he hurts himself. It's true he broke his brother's nose with one punch, but that cost him a broken middle finger, bleeding knuckles, sprained knees, and ankles.

Then when Talia's son starts touching him to heal his wounds, he finds himself getting out of the car to get punched and cut despite Owlman’s orders not to. When the patrols were over, he would run to his room and with the pain still sharp in his body would turn on the computer and touch himself in front of a bunch of strangers imagining that it was Jason who had hurt him in that way, which then forced him to have sex.

In the mornings he feels terribly frustrated and must-see Jason, neat and shiny as always. Perfect, Timothy feels disgusted and wants to put his hands-on Jason, rip those stupid vests, stain his spotless shirts with blood no matter if it's his or Jason's. Imagine how the Major's gentle hands would feel on his neck, choking him, on his face, slapping him, pulling his arms and hair out hurting him...

“Tim?” Damian calls him, he looks at the chessboard. It becomes common to fantasize about that sort of thing, he puts his king down on the board and surrenders. He needs to masturbate again. He hit bottom when I steal one of Jason's vests from the laundry. On Thursdays, as is customary, he accompanies Damian to do his laundry. He sees on top of the pile the garment that belongs to his brother, taking advantage of the little one's innocence he sends him to look for the cat with the excuse that he should give him a bath and steals the doctor's clothes.

Finally, he decides to attack Jason, that day there is no patrol, Tim stretches his limbs testing the resistance of his new toys. Around his neck, wrists, thighs, and ankles, black leather straps with golden rings are fastened where they should be, on his chest a harness in the shape of an inverted pentagram, with a strip that connects to a thick belt that tightens his waist, this one with rings too, makes the bondage work easy and even a self-righteous person like Jason could understand how to use it.

Sighing with the vibrator inside, he adjusts his underwear, well the Tommy Hilfiger panties; he closes his bathrobe and walks down the long corridor to Jason's room. He knocks on the door, his heartbeats strongly against his chest, a black velvet bag hangs in his hand, there he has the rest of the accessories of the straps and other attachments. The saliva becomes thick in his mouth, he is very excited.

Jason's affirmative answer allows him to enter the room. The man questions him about his intentions and this time the child is clear from the beginning, repeats the formula that worked for him last time, and changes what went wrong. With the door secured, he throws the bag into the older man's lap, only to discover his body later.

Jason's eyes open in amazement, Timothy's attire leaves nothing to the imagination, the straps are tightened in the right places highlighting his figure. He goes on all fours like an animal to the man in the chair, rubs himself against his leg, there are no handcuffs on Jason's hands this time, but Tim begs and pleads for the man's attention, the man refuses outright and Tim resorts to his last weapon.

The blackmail: “I will take the videos out of the cameras and tell Damian that you forced me to do this, that you are crazy and dangerous, I will tell it on the internet so that everyone knows and if necessary _I will take it to court_.” Jason is the loser, Tim doesn't look like a tough guy at all, he's small, thin, looks fragile and sickly, the teenager steps back on his back, gets up, pulls the door open as if he's trying to open it and hits it with his open palm, looks at his brother and continues to knock.

Then he drops to his knees again, shakes as he looks in terror at the older man in the chair, refuses to start crying, wipes away the thick tears to crawl back to Jason's feet. The Major discovers what he is doing, on the security camera tape, he must look more guilty. With Tim terrified and crying, moving submissively, humiliating himself, he strokes his legs and rides on his brother's lap. His expressions are so convincing, it really looks like the victim, not the abuser.

“Jason, how could you abuse me like this? I'm your brother. You're sick. Crazy, making me wear all these fetishistic outfits, mistreating me and fucking me like a woman.” Says Timothy as his voice breaks, he's crying louder. “I didn't want to do it, but he hit me, he's so much stronger than me. There was nothing I could do, he raped and humiliated me in horrible ways, I couldn't talk to anyone about this they would never believe me.”

The young man is dangerous, _the second-best detective in the world_ Jason grits his teeth there is no way out of this because that boy has surely thought of everything and if he doesn't, he will publish the video and if he does he will have more material to blackmail him. Tomorrow it will be too late to tell Dick, even so, his possible answer would be: “You should have done it, it wasn't like you lost something.” He doesn't want to involve Damian in this, Tim has him back, as he always has, no longer with sedatives and handcuffs as he did 5 years ago, now it's something strong, his freedom and reputation.

“What do you want?”

“What isn't obvious? I want you to fuck me.” Jason sticks his finger in the ring of the necklace and pulls the little man to the bed. “You don't have to look so miserable; we're going to have so much fun... you just have to do as I say.”

“Tell me what this is.” the doctor orders, the white sheets of the bed stand out in the dark from the straps, he drops the contents of the bag and sees the joints.

“This one.” Tim takes one of the long ones. “Hook it around my neck and wrap the other end in your hand. These two, on my wrists, then go to my ankles, I'll turn around to make it easier.”

He flies over his stomach, arranges himself so that his wrists and ankles are close together, Jason puts the short straps on and joins them together. The kid's all tied up.

“You can fuck me now...”

“I need a condom and I couldn't just come in, I'll hurt you.”

“I've already stretched, you can check.” Jason takes the edge of the panties with his shaking hands. “Don't take them off, just move them a little.”

Timothy shudders when the cold air hits his butt, Jason obeys it, pulls them aside to remove the long metal tube from inside the teenager. It feels so dirty, there's nowhere to run, this should also be counted as rape, he's being forced. He leaves the artifact on the bed, and look, Tim, why does he want this?

“Hurry up.”

“Give me a minute.”

“I can suck you if you need to.” offers the young man.

“I can do it, you don't have to touch me, just give me a moment” Jason closes his eyes, it's been a while since he's touched so he should be able to do it. He wraps his hand around the base of his cock, looking for something, something other than Tim tied up and on all fours in bed. Isabel, she is very pretty and always inviting him to breakfast, he would like to go out with her, but he doesn't want to bring her into this world. Think about her slender figure, her beautiful blond hair that waves when she walks.

“Jason!” shouts annoyingly Tim, he's halfway there.

“I told you I need a moment.” How will Isabel look under her robe? Her feet will have the same shade, that brocade that suits her so well. He feels completely hard now, Tim looks at him with his face wedged between the pillows, he'll just close his eyes and imagine that it's not his brother he's having sex with. He presses the tip of his cock into Timothy's hole, the sound coming from the young man's mouth is a moan of pure satisfaction as Jason plunges deep into his bowels. I wait for years to finally feel crushed by that great body.

Timothy starts calling him up to his room to fornicate, after the patrols, when Damian has choir practice and Richard isn't home either when they're left alone, to do things that still surprise Jason. But he still hits him at practice.

The student stretches out as he gets out of the limousine, his watch says it's almost 21 hours. Last week he started cutting back on his hours at the clinic and now he's coming home early, he's almost done with his internship and still has to finish his thesis. He takes a quick shower and then goes to the table with dinner served. The four of them eat dinner together as they have done since the second day they arrived at the mansion, he only sees Bruce during the patrols, he has left Wayne Enterprises in charge of Dick and he dedicates himself fully to the life of crime. Tim handles all the electronic accounting systems and databases. Working out of his room.

“It's because I'm fragile.” was the answer Jason got when he asked Tim why he didn't work directly for the company. Later, when he showed a family photo to his co-workers, he discovered that his younger brother was an internet personality. Something like a Fashions Blogger or whatever he was. He had hundreds or maybe thousands of pictures of him in all sorts of strange outfits. Now he knew what was in the pile of Amazon boxes that were piled up in the teen's room.

Tim's shoe slowly strokes Jason's leg as it descends and ascends under the table. Dick is talking on the phone and Damian eats as he exchanges some words with the teenager about God knows what. The doctor looks at Timothy with a scowl, quietly asking him to stop. The young man withdraws his leg, but a few seconds later his bare foot lands on the man's knee. He settles down on the chair and continues to talk to his younger brother, who nods to the older man's response.

The sole of the foot caresses the inside of Jay's thighs, slowly, gently. The doctor tries to continue chewing his dinner and concentrates on thinking about something other than Tim's foot. Touching it obscenely. Being a fashion icon isn't the only activity his brother does on the Internet. He knows him because he got involved in it recently. "Let's go videotape ourselves having sex." Richard cuts off his call and returns his attention to the table.

“Excellent work yesterday, Jason. Father was hoping to congratulate you in the morning, but you were gone when he looked for you.” Dick looks at the man who keeps his eyes on his plate.

“Thank you... I think...” Answer the second brother. Tim's little foot pushes hard between his legs, Jason tries to mask his surprise gasp with a cough and looks at the third son in discomfort. This one gives him a mischievous smile full of white teeth. Today he is not in the mood for the boy's games. He had a horrible day in the hospital, he just wants to eat his dinner, get into bed, and sleep. It doesn't matter if Owlman has his guts out, he needs to rest.

“Yes Jason, excellent work.” He says sarcastically, Tim, his foot moves angrily on his brother's crotch. Jason bites the inside of his cheeks and tries to keep his face stoic, without giving him the satisfaction of falling into his clutches. I hope that's a warning to the son of...

“Tim...” The biggest cuts the young celebrity to ribbons. “No bad words at the table, don't bother Jason, he took a bullet out of you the other day. Didn't he?”

“We don't need it.” Jason's already hard and the other guy can feel it, his toes caressing the limb over his pants. A second foot strokes the calf, the man fills his mouth with food in a desperate attempt to finish feeding himself to get away from it. “Alfred did that before he arrived, he could do it again.”

“I'm very sorry to inform you, Master Timothy.” the man filling Damian's glass excuses himself “that my eyesight has worsened and to perform such surgery is now impossible for me.”

“Let's not discuss this again, Tim. Let's just have a normal dinner,” says Richard.

“How normal is it to congratulate your resurrected foster brother for mashing a subject's brain?” says the thin teen, his movements are persistent about the resurrected brother, Jason chews fast and swallows almost finishing his meal.

“Touché.” Answer the director. “How's the school, Dami? Is Ultraman's son done bothering you?”

“Don't eat so fast on stray dog, you'll choke.” Tim pulls his foot back a little to give it a not too strong kick. Making Jason cough again. “You see. Hell, people don't have any manners anymore.”

“Hey, are you okay?” Richard looks at the man with concern.

“Yes, only I wanted to talk and swallow at the same time, it was stupid.” Jason drinks water and wipes his mouth. “Was Ultraman's son bothering you?”

“He doesn't do it anymore...” The attention now falls on Damian. “He only pushed me once and then stole my backpack, but it turned out he wanted to be my friend and he didn't know how to tell me.”

“He told you?” asks the eldest son with a scowl.

“Yes, a few days ago. Now we're having lunch together.”

“Why didn't I know that?” Richard insists. Tim starts laughing.

“What's the Kent’s' obsession with us? Remember Conner stuck gum in my hair when I was 11? Hell, I had to cut that lock off because there was no way to get it out and at the last gala, he tried to kiss me again.” Tim's still laughing. His foot hasn't stopped, Jason wants to give his opinion on the subject, but he's afraid that a moan will escape when he speaks. So, he just fills his mouth with the next dish.

“Dami, that kid didn't give you any gum, did he? We can talk to Clark if he keeps bothering you...” Jason clenches his fists, distracting his body so he can talk.

“Come on, Dick, it's not bothering him, don't be exaggerated.” Tim puts a cherry tomato in his mouth. “Just try to woo Damian. That's how Kryptonians do it.”

Tim's still laughing. At the same time, he presses his foot against Jason. He rubs it in a circle, moving his fingers over the man's erection. He strokes his bare skin on his ankle, under his pants brushing the edge of his socks.

“This is not funny, Tim.” Dick gets too serious, the older one's eyes narrow looking at the younger brother. “We'll see to it that he stops bothering you.”

“He's not bothering me anymore, he's very nice to me. He carries my books and defends me from the guys who want to take my lunch money.”

“God, Richard sounds like a hitman.” Tim insists. “You have nothing to say about this, Jason.”

“I don't know.” The man gasps as he comes, his limb throbs against the young man's foot, and the young man knows that because he is squeezing it harder. “Dami, you have to make it clear to him that you are not interested in his courtship-well, at least you are.”

Richard gets up from the table. Tapping his open palms on the furniture. Causing the silverware to clatter as it hits each other. His handsome face forms a grimace of clear disgust. The thought that someone might touch Damian disgusts him in an extraordinary way. No matter if he has to start World War 5, he'll put up a fight with that repulsive little alien boy.

“I won't let any dirty Kryptonian brat have my little brother.” says the man, taking his phone.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Breaks Tim, Jason takes advantage of the distraction by grabbing Timothy's ankle and holding it against his crotch, squeezes his lips. With his other hand closed on the armrest, he comes in his pants. The wet spot grows between his legs and wets the thin man's foot as well. “Why you didn't defend me? that guy cornered me on a balcony and wanted to abuse me.”

“You didn't say that before, if you don't speak God doesn't hear you.” He moves his fingers through the list of numbers until he finds the one, he's looking for and takes the device to his ear. “Can he do something to you?”

“No, but he tried, and I'm a pure boy.” Jason let go of the young man's ankle, letting him go back to his owner, Tim put his foot back in his shoe and settled down on the chair again. “He tried my chastity. I hope to remain virtuous until marriage.”

Jason wants to get up and ask him what kind of pure, chaste boy makes a forced footjob of his brother in the middle of dinner. But he just shuts up and finishes his meal. He strokes Damian's head in that familiar gesture he always does. Since the boy looks distressed.

“Everything's going to be okay, Dami.” Says Jason.

“Are you calling Mr. Kent?” Damian asks.

“No, Mrs. Kent.” he hears the phone being taken off the hook

“What's up? Conner, it's Richard. Is your mother in? Good, excellent. Yeah well, Louis, it's Richard. Yes, the same. Well, thanks for asking... about that you see, talking to my brothers I found out a few things...” The man leaves the table and walks into the hall.

“Did I get Jon in trouble?” Damian asks.

“No, he's just going to get what he deserves.” Tim answers and stands up. “Hurry up, Demon, it's late and Dick's going to have a long talk with Mrs. Kent, he won't want to see us here when he gets out.”

Damian nods leave the table and puts his napkin next to his plate.

“Brush your teeth and get into bed. I'll come to see you in a minute.” Jason says he's still sitting up.

“Yes...” He hears Damian screaming as he goes up the stairs. “See you tomorrow, Alfred.”

“Have a good night, Master Damian.” Alfred picks up the dishes and goes out to the kitchen, Jason gets up right after, goes upstairs with Tim behind him. The young man says nothing, just follows the older man in silence, he feels ashamed; the stain on his pants is huge. In the last two weeks, he has put a chair against his door and that has managed to stop Tim, besides which he avoided at all costs to stay alone with the other man.

Obviously, he wasn't going to touch himself in a perverted way unless he really needed to free himself, and doing it once a month was more than enough to get his body working normally. Using Isabel again tasted bad to him, he felt guilty about it. She was a good girl and objectifying her in that way was simply disgusting.

Now he had to go to his room to change his pants and then go back to Damian. It was all very risky, plus he had the detective following him around. Jason continues to move forward. He hears the door open and then closes. He sighs when he sees that the other man isn't behind him. Things between him and Tim were, to call it that, strange. He didn't know if they were in some kind of romantic relationship, well one that wasn't victim and victimizer. He was afraid of Timothy; He doesn't know what his brother might be capable of.

Jason kisses Damian on the forehead and covers him with the sheets, he has already put on clean clothes. He exchanges a few words with Dick when he finds him at the top of the stairs and returns to his room. When he opens the door, Tim is against the back of the bed, leaves his mobile phone on the bedside table, and goes under the sheets with his back to the old man. He doesn't say anything, neither does Jason, he brushes his teeth and takes his place on the other side of the mattress, he doesn't have the strength to fight with the young man and if he asks him to have sex he will tell him to take as much as he wants but not to bother him, he really needs to sleep. But the youngster does not ask to be touched, he keeps turning his back to the other man and in the end, they both fall asleep.

The doctor wakes up at his natural pace when his body tells him that he has slept enough, which is quite strange because the alarm always makes him jump out of bed. He opens his eyes with a start looking for the clock on the table to tell the time. It's past noon, Tim sitting at Jason's desk turns the chair over when he hears the older man get out of bed.

“Don't bother, I've taken care of everything,” says the man who walks hurriedly to the bathroom. “I took off the alarm, then I wrote a message to "Roy Harper", telling him that you were going to take the day off because you were tired.”

“You did what?” Jason stops by the desk, just far enough away from the young man.

“Richard ordered you to rest since last week and you still haven't done it.” The teenager looks at his computer screen and then the older one. Jason's cell phone was on the desk the same way. How did he manage to unlock it?

“I would have, but that day you called me to your room...” The Major starts talking, it's very rare to hear him discuss Tim's actions, he usually accepts orders submissively or sometimes he murmurs to himself scolding... “You were shot in the shoulder and I had to take it out, then a woman was brought in for a lobotomy and she was pregnant, that was the first birth I attended and yesterday I had to attend to an alien, going to the hospital is the only thing that makes me feel normal.”

“You can't handle it all.” The little man interrupts him, Jason boils in annoyance, his body language says so, his fists are clenched, his shoulders are very tense, Tim has waited for this, he did so many things to annoy the man, he hit him, humiliated him, insulted him every time they spoke: Stray dog, sissy, crybaby, useless. They were all patiently endured, but now he was very angry just for taking the day. “You can't even organize an efficient schedule, you're a useless hick.”

“No, I can make an efficient schedule, but you know why I don't.” The man walks to the front of the chair, Tim has to lift his face to see him, the boy shudders; he's fantasized about it so many times, Jason hitting him. He's rough with him when they fuck, but not like Timothy would want. He often hears Richard advising Jason things like _Break his arm, you'll get rid of it for at least two months, he could slip on the way to the cave and fall down the stairs... maybe the car could have a technical failure..._ He and Dick don't have a good relationship at all after Talia left the mansion Tim barely left his room because his fights with Richard always ended in blows and broken furniture. Jason had endured it like a martyr, they should make him a saint because he had come back from the dead. “Because I want to be as far away from you as possible. From all this, from Owlman and his legacy of terror.”

“You can leave whenever you want, the mansion has many doors...”

“Damian's here, I have to look after him.”

“Richard takes care of Damian every day, but since you want to "stay away from all this" you haven't noticed...” Jason looks at the confused young man, Tim crosses his legs and rotates the chair in front of the computer, again.

“I don't understand what you're trying to say.”

“Because you're an asshole.”

“I'm not up to your games right now. I need to see my advisor and talk to Harper, tell me what that means...”

“You don't have to see anyone, I woke up when the damn alarm went off and I finished your stupid thesis, a horrible subject, by the way, I almost rewrote the whole thing because it was filthy garbage like you...”

“God... you... really.” Jason runs his hands through his hair in despair.

“I mailed it to your advisor, he says he'll send you an answer tomorrow.”

“Don't change the subject! Tell me what's going on with Damian.” Tim looks at the hour on his smart fit, it's Saturday so the kid didn't go to school.

“Why you're not going to find out for yourself, genius, go to his room now.” Jason is still confused, but he takes the little man's order. He puts on his pajama bottoms that were lying on the bed and leaves the room with Timothy behind him. He doesn't remember taking off his pants.

“Why wasn't he wearing pants?” asks the Internet star.

“You looked a little uncomfortable, so I took them off.” The answer normally, Tim. “I didn't do anything to you, I don't like you unconscious.”

“How did you unlock my phone?” Jason asks again as they come down the stairs, Tim slips through the handrail next to him.

“I set up my footprint a long time ago, then we'll talk about Isabel who has too many pictures with you on her Instagram.” He knew Tim was damaged, but that was too much. Damian's room is above the library in the east wing of the mansion, across the hall and into the second room, then up to the second floor. Jason stops in front of the room, for some reason he's afraid.

The little internet celebrity can't be trusted, he's learned that. If he wants to throw this in the doctor's face, he must be very bad, Damian uses drugs, steals, kills people, kills animals... there are too many possible scenarios, his heart beats very fast and he feels like throwing up. Timothy takes him by the hand, points his index and middle fingers to the floor.

Big brother understands he wants you on your knees, he does. Tim joins his index fingers to form an X. It means Jason has to keep quiet. The young man takes the doorknob, the tall one holds his breath, the door opens just enough to see inside. Jason's face deforms into an expression of surprise and terror.

It's Damian, Damian 11 years old, Damian 4'9 ft, Damian 104 lb. he's riding a man who's twice his age and weight, he's 11 years old, he shouldn't be doing something like that. He can hear not only the characteristic sound of bodies colliding but also the child being very explicit about what he needs the other man to do to him. Anger rises up his spine like hot metal and before he can hear Richard's response, Tim closes the door, puts his hand on the older man's shoulder.

Jason gets up and walks down the stairs in a rage, taking long steps through the mansion to his room, letting himself fall on the bed pulling his hair desperately, as he let something like this happen. It was a stupid, selfish, Tim enters shortly after and closes the door, Jason looks devastated, he feels a little guilty for being so abrupt in revealing that secret.

“How long have you known?” Talia's son questions him, he can hear the anger in his voice, the doctor shakes trying to calm down.

“A couple of months.”

“Months!” Jay gets up from sitting on the bed and looks at Timothy in disbelief. “Why didn't you do something? Why didn't you tell me?”

“This is part of something bigger, I'm suspicious, but I don't know what yet.” Jason rubs his face in despair. This is all his fault. Talia, his mother must be crying about how reckless her son was.

“This is all your fault if you hadn't dragged me into this. I could take care of Damian...” Jason's yelling at Tim, he's about to break. He's looking for something, something that can save him from himself, the guilt is eating him up, filling him with despair.

“If you'd agreed from the beginning it wouldn't have had to be the hard way. This is just your fault.”

“You didn't do anything to intervene, you're also an accomplice. He's a child, that's a crime.”

“I'm not a person who lives by the law and neither are you, let's not play the moralist, I'm just a victim here.”

“You don't look like much of a victim to me. I think you're the best. Don't compare me to you, I don't kill people.”

“Do you think with my build I could kill someone? I'm just a guy who wanted to be a model.” Tim takes his hand to his chest, caressing it in a seductive gesture.

“Don't use that trick on me, it won't work.”

“Well, you want me to be honest with you, I will.” The young man walks until he's in front of the other man. “I didn't know this for a couple of months, it was almost since they arrived, I went to invite Damian to play mahjong and I saw Dick kissing him, I let it go because it was just a kiss, a few days later I questioned Damian about the nature of their relationship and he had no qualms about telling me. He doesn't think this is a bad or forbidden thing and if you weren't an asshole you'd open up and notice...”

“Shut up!” His cheek burns, itches where Jason's palm has hit it, the metallic taste of blood is visible on his tongue, he slapped him with all his strength. Jason's hands were very big, it stung not only his cheek but also his forehead and part of his chin. He had a cut on the inside of his cheek and another on his lip. He loves him.

He wanted his brother to hit him more, with that same force, to make him angrier and not hold back. Tim lets out a long moan by touching his hand to the spot where Jason hits him. It was that easy. Why didn't I think of that? Damian was Jason's weak spot. His legs are shaking, he's very excited. Jason's standing and breathing hard, he's never hit, anyone.

“You know what else he told me...”

“No, I don't want to know.”

“He said he'll be Richard's wife.”

“Shut up, Tim!” Jason brings his palms to his eyes by covering them.

“How do you think your mother feels about you not taking care of her child?” Tim comes over, the older one backs up until his legs hit the mattress.

“Shut up! Shut up!”

“All of this could have been avoided if you weren't so foolish.” The teenager's hands touch the doctor's chest, Jay grabs the young man's wrists and squeezes them trying to push him off. Tim bites his lip, tasting even the blood. “If you had accepted your place in the first place, your stupid, stupid, stupid dog.”

“Father will not allow...”

“Father doesn't care about us, he only cares about himself and you know it, he left you to die in a dirty alley.”

“But Damian is his son...”

“Don't be naive, Jason. You're not 15 anymore. If he wanted Dami, he wouldn't have left him in Dick's care. If he cared about him, he would have cared about his wife and us. Damian is another tool for a father, and if he doesn't use it, he'll throw it away as he did with you.”

“You have no right to complain. You have everything, you shouldn't even leave the mansion.”

“I'm prohibited to leave the mansion, except with Father or Richard.”

“Like you care about following the rules. You're just as bad as them, you've treated me like dirt since we met, I always thought you hated me and then one day you just come along and humiliate me in the worst way.”

“You wanted it too, admit it, in the end, you were pushing me. You're just trying to play hard”

“How could I want something I didn't know about?”

“I'm not surprised Damian's sleeping with Dick, you're just a sad little prude.”

“Don't talk about a child like that.”

“I can talk about whoever I want the way, I how to want, and you can't do anything about it. Why don't you have the courage, go and beat Richard for corrupting your precious brother? Do it! You won't do it because you're a coward who can't even protect those he supposedly loves, how are you going to stand up to father?”

“Shut up!” Jason releases one of his hands and nods again at the minor. He hasn't measured his strength. He takes Timothy by surprise by knocking him to the ground.

“Jason, I love you.” just kneeling on the floor gives Jason a bloody smile.

“No, no, no. I know what you're playing at.” The man covers his ears while he denies with his head, his heel crawls to the major, he stands up touching as much of the man in front of him as he can.

“I was a kid and I didn't know how to tell you. Children do stupid things all the time...” Tim pushes the man and falls backward on the bed, climbs on top of him, and looks at him from above. “And then you say you want to be a priest.”

“Don't keep...Stop.”

“I only wanted you, and I could see you running away from me. It was naive of me.”

“That wasn't naive at all, you knew what you were doing, you did it with malice aforethought and advantage. You raped me; it was a horrible first time. I had repressed that memory, you have no idea how traumatic it was, I spent years crying myself to sleep without knowing why.”

“It was my first time, too. I was hoping you'd realize you loved me, too, and stay.”

“What kind of logic is that? You wanted to hurt me; you always did. And you're doing it again, right now. Finish this, let me go. Let me be happy for once. How miserable do I have to be for you to be satisfied?”

“It was the only way you could notice me; I couldn't attract you with kindness so I hit you. Everything I do is to get your attention. I'm hurting myself now, I let myself get shot just so I could feel your skin against mine. Do you realize how much I love you?”

“You're sick.” Jason looks at him in fear, Tim knows his friends, he knows their names and quite possibly other things. He's damaged, yes, and he's dangerous. He could do anything.

“I'm in love with you. Because no matter how bad it was with you, you always, always had patience. Even your mother who was a saint pulled my ears when I put on her makeup and broke it. But not you, you taught me, selfless love.”

“Leave me and get help.”

“You're all the help I need, Jason. I need you. I need you to love me as I love you. Please love me like you did when we were kids.”

“No, no. That's not going to happen, you're crazy.”

“Everything I am is your fault...” Tim looks at Jason, with those wide-open blue eyes. They're the eyes of a madman, there are fear, despair, and something that can only be described as evil in them. He puts his hands on the other man's and looks him in the face. “For dying, if you had not died I would not be here, I am your replacement.”

“Stop it. Please.”

“If you'd been a good boy from the beginning none of this would have happened. If you had let Owlman die...”

“I know, I should have. Don't torment me.”

2My parents were criminals, they used me to steal, when I got here, I was a tool for Bruce and Richard too. I didn't have a loving mother who healed my wounds and hugged me, nobody had ever treated me well and then you came along, I hated you because you had Talia and I had nothing. But you always treated me well, you never yelled at me or hit me. You let me eat your part of the dessert and even saved me from drowning on several occasions. Remember that time at Damian's party number 5.”

“I don't remember.” Jason's scared, genuine. His hand doesn't tremble at the heel to kill and dismember people, surely, he already has a plan to kill him and get away with it.

“I do, Conner trying to kiss me again, “now that he mentions it, Jason remembers that. For him, it wasn't a major incident. “It was you who took him away from me, held my hand, and asked if he was okay. You're my knight in shining armor and at that moment, I realized I loved you. It's your fault for being nice to me, you made me like this, you made me love you, you made me want to be a woman so that you would take me, it's your fault for showing me how love felt. I don't want anyone else, just you. You are my life and if you do not love me there is no point in living.”

“I... I didn't want to.”

“When you came back, it only got worse. You had grown a lot, it's true that you were always tall, but now you were strong and I wanted so much to touch you, to kiss you. These last 5 years I masturbated countless times thinking about you. In your voice, your smell and when I was starting to forget it, we were under the same roof again. Why did you come back?”

“Social services... they... Damian, my father.” he can barely speak, he's afraid, but not only of Timothy but of how his body is reacting to the young man's hips rubbing against his penis.

“You should have gone away with your brother, saved him from this. You left him in Richard's hands because of that tendency of yours to want to follow the rules. And you came here to push me deeper into the abyss, this is all your fault. Me, Damian, Owlman, and all the people he's killed because you saved his life.”

“No, I did the right thing.” The doctor wants to get it off his chest before his brother feels how hard he's getting.

“The right thing isn't always the best thing. You drove me to this by doing the right thing, you gave in to my blackmail because it was the right thing to do in this situation, you made me want you madly, want to be hurt, want you to hurt me, humiliate me. Don't run away like you always do, take me, I know you want it too, stop holding back, there is no room for morality in this world. That kindness has only brought you misfortune, your parents died for it. Your second mother too, your grandfather. How many people have to die for your selfishness? For wanting to be morally superior?”

“Please stop.” He doesn't need any more pressure, he'll break again. It's too much, too much for one day, it's a pile of stuff he's been carrying around and Tim's throwing it back in his face.

“No, Jason. You wanted me to be honest. Take responsibility for what you did to me.” The thin man takes his big brother's hands and places them on his own neck, feels the warmth of Jason's fingers against his sensitive skin. “ _Come on,_ _don't be afraid of the punishment of any divine being, because if it exists it's not as good or as powerful as we think._ ”

The older man turns his fingers around the teenager's neck, his thumbs pressing with moderate force against the young man's windpipe. Tim gasps, his hands caress Jason's chest, he sits on the man's lap, the doctor takes the zipper of Tim's sweater, he wears a sporty Gucci outfit, on the chest, they cross 3 horizontal green and red lines dividing the lower half of solid black and the upper half and sleeves of gray with print. Underneath, a sleeveless shirt, without a too simple print, accentuates the delicate forms of the young man's body.

Tim moves his arms and throws the sweater somewhere on the ground, the black leather boots have a pointed heel, they are tied over the pants, the third son gropes the laces of his left boot to remove it.

“You don't need to take them off,” Jason says his hands wrap around both of the boy's thighs, he reaches up and strokes his stomach, the shirt has very thin straps and is two sizes too big, so it can touch almost all of the boy's skin without removing it. The little one touches over the light blue striped pajama pants, his brother's penis is very hard, he takes the elastic and pulls them down next to the underwear. He wraps his hand around the base of his dick and makes slow movements brushing the tip against his butt, the fabric of the pants touching his glans makes the older man moan on contact.

“Fuck me in the mouth.” Asks Timothy, that's one of the things his brother has refused to do, Jason nods. The detective gets out of bed and kneels on the floor, trapped between Jay's body and the side of the bed, moistens his lips, trembling with emotion, one of the man's big hands grabs Tim's long black locks, the other holds his lover's right hand.

The teenager opens his mouth and directs it towards the other man's cock. He has done this before so he knows the length of the limb, he moves slowly until his nose hits his brother's belly. He turns his free arm around Jason's standing thigh, trying to tell him he is ready and will not move.

Jay nods, looking at him with his eyes wide open, he had never felt his brother so hard, in his previous meetings the doctor would just lie on the bed covering his eyes and let himself be used as another dildo. The young man moans when his older brother starts to pull his dick out of his mouth, he does it slowly until more than half of it has come out, he pushes the tentative boy's face at first.

Tim settles down on the floor, hoping that the old man will be grateful to finish his thesis and agree to take it right there, but this was already too much. Only in his wildest dreams had he thought it would happen, now he was grateful to have that new chain of Chinese balls inside him. That way it would be easier for his lover to fuck him.

He squeezes his legs when a particular blow deeper than the previous ones makes him retch, the balls settle inside him, Jason's eyes are closed and his brow is furrowed; tears run thickly down Tim's cheeks, the doctor continues with that rhythm looking for his own pleasure more than his lover's, the heel shudders when the cock hits his throat and screams, ashamed because he has cum without having to touch himself.

“Are you okay?” asks Jason, retreating completely and letting the boy recover.

“Yes, yes.” he says in a gasp, his hand caresses the major's thigh and looks at him with red lips. “keeps doing it that way, harder.”

“No, it could hurt you.” reiterate, he can't just forget the person you've been for the last 10 years.

“Do it, it's okay.” The teen's hand caresses it, it feels comforting, as if it's not bad. Jason moans as the boy puts it back in his wet mouth, closes his eyes, and looks for something to comfort him, to make him feel less dirty by letting himself sink into this. "It's your fault." "Take responsibility." If this is consented to by both of us, there's no problem. Why does he keep feeling bad about this? Does Tim really want this stuff? He just doesn't understand why that kid wants to be hurt, and he's going to cry if he keeps thinking it's his fault. The doctor moans when the detective lets his dick out of his mouth. “Don't give it so much thought, focus on me, I'm all that matters. Your only concern should be fucking me.”

Tim insists Jason nods, with his watery eyes, he's about to cry. The younger one gets up and drops back onto the bed, lifts his leg, and rests it on the other man's bare chest.

“Come on, undress me.” The major slowly undoes the knots in the boot, when he's finished, he drops it and continues with the next one, Tim pulls down his tracksuit pants, the major finishes taking them off, the wet underwear also falls to the floor, now he only has his socks on. He takes his brother's hand and pulls him towards him; they both fall back onto the bed.

Like the first time Tim hugs him with arms and legs, whispering to him what he wants, Jason cries but obeys the orders his young master has given him. Timothy spreads his legs to show the older man the surprise he holds inside. The face of the Resurrected One is bright red as he looks at the metal ring and the black thread hanging from the hole in his brother's hole. Everything is so obscene, so intense, this is the first time he sees the body of the youngest one on his own initiative

“You have to take them out.” Order the heel, Jason squeezes his lips, he's still crying, nod again because he knows that if he talks he'll sound pathetic, Timothy looks at him with his blue eyes full of fascination because the older one is obeying him so submissively, he takes the metal ring and pulls it very slowly seeing one of the metal balls come out, it's about 2 inches in diameter. Tim moans, strokes his own chest, and takes Jason's hand from the bed.

The major continues forward a third ball goes out and there seems to be more inside the influence. Timothy is an attractive boy, many of his classmates only followed him because of that fact, he could go out with any girl, there was a choice. But no, he'd rather be doing this kind of thing, forcing his brother, making him feel strange. A fifth and final ball comes out, showing how widespread the teenager is. Then Jason thinks about 12-year-old Tim stealing his lunch, hiding his books, throwing water down his pants, breaking his toys.

He was not a saint, he had thought of playing the joke back on the boy, of shouting at him to stop, even when he stained his uniform with paint, God forgives him he thought of hitting him. In the end, none of that had helped, now he could call it "counterproductive" because he had gotten into the mud and was dirty beyond the neck, so many years trying to be good.

Where was God when Talia died? Where was he when his real parents died? If God was omnipotent, omnipresent, and all love. Where was he when this child came into his room to stain him for life? Where was he when Richard put his hand perversely on Damian? And why didn't he stop Owlman and the legion of crime from disappearing entire cities? Why didn't he stop him when he put an ice pick through that hero's eye to turn him into a zombie? Where was he now when Jason needed him?

Now that he was questioning that blind faith that had guided him for years. _Come on, do not fear the punishment of any divine being, because if it exists it is not as good or powerful as we think.”_ And that could be, maybe god was not omnipotent, or omnipresent, it might not even be all love. Maybe God doesn't care about us, maybe he's like Bruce and his friends, who could do good and end all evil, but they just don't care?

“Fuck me, Jason.” The boy's voice is heavy, his hand still holds the older one and his look is so intense that the doctor feels it burns, like the flames of hell where he will spend the rest of eternity, because if God doesn't care about Jason, Jason won't care about God either. He holds Tim's legs at the back of his knees and lifts them closer to the boy, entering the younger one by his own choice is wonderful, there are no inhibitions anymore, no voices telling him it's wrong for him to enjoy this kind of contact, shouting at him that sodomy is a sin, not chains holding him to a meaningless faith

He pushes himself without hesitation until his entire limb is inside the child, Tim's hands tightly clinging to the sheets, as he moans with his fleshy lips open. Showing how much he likes it, without restricting himself, without feeling sorry for himself, that shouldn't make him feel sorry either. Sexual desire is a primitive instinct, something that is in the human species from its conception.

God doesn't exist, or he's forgotten about him. There are no longer any such pseudo-sciences for him, now he will only believe in what can be seen and proven, he will be a sceptic. What he sees now is his brother in heat and he wants to see how pleasant copulation really is. The body is already dilated, he slowly withdraws, checking the resistance, and returns just as slowly, Timothy shuffles on the mattress in annoyance.

“Make it more rouge, prudish.” He grabs the boy by the hips, pushing him up so he can get into bed too, and he screams at the sudden movement. He closes his hands, one on his thigh and the other firm on Tim's hip, to penetrate him with force, the boy's insides contract and feel incredible, he's tired of pretending he didn't enjoy it. That he didn't like the way this skinny teenager dilated to the extreme so he could stick his whole cock up his narrow ass. Jason was almost eight inches taller and over 100 pounds heavier. The length of his hands could almost go all the way around Timothy's waist.

It hits the child's bottom with fast and hard penetrations, even he is surprised by the intensity of the new sensations, his heart is very accelerated, the skin all over his body tingles pleasantly, his lungs are filled with hot air, he has trouble swallowing making saliva to accumulate in his mouth. Tim takes it by the lapels of his shirt that he keeps open, he feels so hot even if that is the only garment he is wearing. Jason gasps with his mouth open.

“Ahh...there...that's what I was talking about.” Tim squeezes it in his warm interior and knows that he has always felt this good, but on all those occasions he was tormented by enjoying it. He takes off his shirt and squeezes the young man close, his breasts are together, Tim's legs are wrapped around his hips, he reciprocates by hugging him, penetrating him as if he wants to hurt him and the boy screams, but Jason doesn't stop. He even finds the other man's voice pleasant near his ear, Timothy's fingers squeeze his back, that's very stimulating too, the detective feels trapped between his brother's body and the bed, that's where he always wants to be. “Jason, Jason, Jason.”

Tim's slender fingers claw hard at his brother's muscular back, opening his legs as wide as humanly possible, coining the older one in the middle of them, screaming with his mouth open at the atrocious pace with which he divides it. Jason surrounds him with his arms, compressing him with disproportionate voracity, shaking him urgently, penetrating deep into the detective's entrails. Timothy's thin body is shaken full of ecstasy, which he has fantasized about for years, Jason using it, tainting it in that way.

His limbs tighten, the tight sensation becomes painful in his stomach. Jason does not give up, without slowing down he continues to ram the teenager when he reaches his orgasm, his eyes roll to the back of his head when he reaches the highest point of jubilation. By squeezing his brother's dick in his intestines, he continues to divide it without rest. Pursuing his pleasure, using Tim as if he were a toy, the young man shrieks with joy at being violated with so much evil.

Jason takes him by the thighs forcing him to stop shaking, the saliva goes down heavy by his lips and he still doesn't recover when the man changes his position, without getting out of it he leaves it aside and closes his legs. Squeezing his extremities damaging him as Tim always wanted, he feels his skin burning, the bones of his hip hurt from the blows he feels them crunching to the compass of the blows against his ass. Timothy hisses, even more, wishing that he would be rougher, more course, that he would be outraged by excessive impetus and passion.

“Choke me,” Asks Tim and his brother don't hesitate for a second. He can wrap his hands around the thin neck and squeeze it, he needs only one of his limbs to take completely around the neck. Tim takes his own dick, masturbating to the rhythm of the man's onslaught, looking for a third orgasm. The older man squeezes his neck more, saliva runs down his cheeks because he cannot swallow it, the other man has noticed how Tim has contracted the more he chokes him, the younger man's vision is blurred, his lungs burn and he runs out of air. His head spins and his chest hurts. Jason could break his neck so easily it's exciting.

“I'm going to come.” Warns the older one, the boy wraps his arms around him, pulling him in. Jason understands how eager the younger boy is to receive his brother's sperm, Tim's hand squeezes his limb as his brother changes his position by pinking his prostate in his ferocious thrusts. Jay moans, stopping as deep as he can inside the boy, filling him with hot semen.

The doctor has never had an orgasm like that, his body trembles, squeezing the boy's neck more, Tim's vision is blurred, taking the last grams of oxygen he runs for the third time staining the sheets, he convulses violently being filled to the brim, his insides carry warm fluid. Jason lets go, giving the teen space to breathe, Timothy takes a breath of air in desperation, he too feels more relaxed, but one can go on, he can have another round.

“Fuck me again, Jason, until I pass out.” the detective breathes heavily, his chest moves quickly, his eyes and cheeks are wet with tears, saliva, and other fluids. His legs are shaking, Jason can see his seed coming out of the child's body, staining the bed. It is too much; it is obscene at shocking levels the perverse way his brother's body has become accustomed to taking him and devouring him as a woman would.

“Yes” He answers, that twisted emotion runs through him again, looking at the young man makes him very horny, his skin burning with desire. He gives the boy a half-smile while taking him by the ankles to bring him closer again.

“And when I pass out, he continues to hold as if I were dead.” The major's gaze narrows, he presses the tip of his cock against the detective's stretched out entrance, pushing himself back. Now it feels right, good like that's where it should be.

“You don't have to ask; I was going to anyway.” Tim licks his lips and lures his brother in for a kiss. Their mouths collide, their tongues touch in desperation as if they'd waited a long time for this, with uneasiness their teeth collide, Jason takes a fist of Tim's hair and pulls it out, kissing his cheeks, then his neck, biting it the same way the younger one did. The child moans, stroking his muscular arms. Sticking his fingers into the dark hair, caressing it as the man kisses it more.

“It's good that you understood.”


	4. Forgive me father, because I have sinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even without checking

“Jason! Operating room Owlman is hurt!” Tim yells as he lowers the car, opens the back door and helps the older man down. Jason jumps out of his chair and puts the book he was reading aside. Tim removes the harnesses from his chest, letting them crash onto the floor, the golden claws, the cape and the glasses too. He is barely strong enough to lift his father.

A motorcycle stops behind the car and Dick gets off with Damian behind him. Both bathed in blood, Damian lifts a 9mm Glock against Jason.

“Leave Owlman on the ground!” Richard orders.

“Damian what are you doing, put that gun down!” Jason yells at him, Tim raises both hands and leaves the man on his knees on the ground. Dick has only had to send Damian with Jokester, he is Talia's son to the Ghul after all, Jokester knew him and knew that the youngest would never lie, Talia had not raised him this way. Damian gave Owlman's location and was ambushed, it had been simple, he would not heed the call for help. They hadn't killed him, of course, it was a tough nut to crack. But if he didn't die from the loss of blood, he would die from Dick's hand. He had a lot of broken bones and bruises. Damian walks slowly, still looking at Jason.

“Go with Jason, Tim.” Says Dick.

“What the hell are you thinking Richard!? This is not funny.” Tim says desperately. “Father is losing a lot of blood we must ...”

“No, we don't owe him this man ...” the older brother begins, Damian raises a second weapon and points at the other two.

“Dick, did you go crazy?” Jason asks her. Richard sighs, comes in front of the one he called father, and takes off his mask.

“No Jason, I've never been saner. This man is not my father and never will be, nor will yours Jason, you were a child, me too.” Richard takes Bruce by the hair and forces him to look at him. “You made me believe that Tony Zucco killed my parents because Mr. Haley had stopped trading with him.”

Tim and Jason look at each other in disbelief. Damian has not moved in the least.

“I killed him, because he wanted revenge, because you told me, but it wasn't Tony who killed them. It was you, you because you wanted a Grayson, because you offered my parents money and they refused. You made me eat junk and rats, I faced inhuman tests. I was 8 years, you damn” Richard raises his hand and slaps his mentor hard. “I must have been running and playing like all children, but I was killing innocent people who opposed you.”

“Dick stop, it's not good to make hasty decisions.” Jason tries to move; the shrill sound of a shot makes the man shut up.

“Jason, Jason, Jason.” The older one releases the man who falls face down on the ground and advances to the one named. “they should canonize you, make you a saint, you the always martyr. Your mother was with Jokester. How? How can you feel sorry for this man? He brought you here by force, I forced you to become something you did not want, yes, it is true, you and Dami had a loving mother. Tell me if you didn't feel helpless to see Talia receive the blows that were for you, to see her cry because she expected him to.” He points to his father in front of the computer. “become a good man, tell me how did you feel every time I downed you and humiliated you for not being good enough? Tell me ... how did it feel to die?”

“I ...” Jason looks at the ground.

“Tell me, how did it feel to see this man who called himself your father run away like a coward and leave you there? I do not know if Talia ever told you, but Bruce hoped to leave your dead body ...” Jason looks incredulous at Dick.

“She never mentioned it.”

“I accompanied her, she begged the heroes to give you back, that she would give you a decent burial, she humbled herself in horrible ways, because of that man. How can you not hate it? Afterwards, all the damage he caused you, even when your mother gave him a third or fourth opportunity, he never loved us, neither. Not even Talia, she only expected a son.” He looks at Damian and advances to him, gets on his knees and gives a short kiss on the lips. “Damian was only a eugenic experiment to have another minion, but this move did not come out "Father".”

Dick returns, walking to Tim. The youngest trembles, Richard seems to know everything about everyone.

“And you, how did you get here?”

“Enter to steal and father did not kill me, he welcomed me as his son.”

“No, that's what he told you. The truth is that your parents sold you, after Jason died, he needed someone who could supply him. And you already had experience as a criminal.” Tim looks at his father puzzled. “You turned out to be an excellent investment. Have you ever wondered why Alfred insists that you don't leave the mansion?”

“No.” The third child thinks he will vomit.

“You are a very valuable purchase and if you leave you would lose a lot of money, that's why as the valuable object that you are you wear a tracker around your neck” Tim puts his hands behind his neck. "But it's not just any one, this can be activated from the computer to blow your head off if you want to escape.”

“You're lying.” Jackson says incredulously.

“You want to see? Computer ... Starts T3 search protocol level 1...”

 _“Executing protocol. Localized subject. Timothy Drake is inside the assigned area. Do you want to withdraw patrol permits?”_ The mechanical voice says.

“Yes.”

_“Retired patrol permit, wishes to perform level 2 actions.”_

"Remind me what’s level 2?”

_“The T3 level 2 protocol is to neutralize the subject Timothy Drake by means of the chip in his spine ...”_

“No, I don't want to run it.”

_“It is understood.”_

“Do you need other proofs?” The young man trembling falls to his knees on the ground and hugs himself, Jason touches his shoulder.

"All this time ..." he whispers. "It was all a lie; you had my life in your damn hands. Didn’t you trust me?”

Tim looks annoyed at the man, trembles, tears of frustration running down his face. Dick gestures to Damian, the boy keeps the pistols and covers himself with the cape walking to where his older brother is. Drake gets up, takes long steps to Owlman.

“Why didn't you ever tell me about my parents?” take the man by the neck.” they were criminals, but I was happy.”

“You were just a sad starvation, if it hadn't been for me, they would have killed you a long time ago.” The family patriarch says barely without strength, Tim punches him in the jaw with all his strength, his knuckles hurt and he knows that he has hurt his wrist, but his father has hurt worse. Dick wraps his arm around Damian, and they both walk towards Tim, Jason doubts whether to get closer or not. The youngest of all looks at his foster brother, reaches out to Todd to come with them. The 4 are around the one who calls himself Owlman.

“Come on father, look at us and tell us that you love us. To me, your first student, to Jason who saved your life, to Tim who planned your biggest blows, to Damian who you don't even know how his voice sounds. Do you want to know how your mother really died?” Grayson says, it is implicit about what mother is referring to. “Kamikazes sent by your father to sneak into the ship, so that both would return with the ...” Richard cries and falls to his knees and embraces Talia's son. “Because he wanted to use you, honey, you and Jason. He hoped you were a tool for him as we were.”

The man tries to protest, but his jaw gave out under the blow of the weakest son.

“I was not going to allow Damian, nor was I going to turn Jason into a criminal, not what Talia would have wanted.” Dick pulls a dagger from his belt, gets down on his knees and hugs the man. “Forgive me father, because I have sinned. But you taught me that the weak only deserve death.”

"Today my beloved father, I win ..." he whispers to the man, still hugging him. He has no weapons, his two arms were broken and judging by the amount of blood on the floor, he must have a few more minutes to live, a smile forms on Grayson's face. “I remain with your greatest pride, the one from whom you expected a warrior, is now my wife, and I have already claimed him as mine on multiple occasions.” continues in a whisper. “I keep all the fortune.” The dagger enters the father's column and stabs him. “Now I will be Owlman, because I was born to be great. You are just useless trash. Because I always win, as you taught me, my dear mentor.”

Dick gets up, Bruce falls on his back, burying the object even more, the first Talon reaches out to the last, Damian hands over one of the pistols. Grayson tugs on the jogger, then points to the man he once called a father.

“Stop wasting time.” Drake snatches the gun from his hand, puts it directly on Bruce's forehead, his eyes filled with tears and anger. “You ... you don't even deserve hell.”

He says to pull the trigger, the body contracts only to then relax completely. The floor of the cave is now filled with the gray fabric of that man who called himself his father.

“Gosh.” Alfred's voice, makes the four return his faces. The butler slowly descends the stairs. “They really made a mess, I'm too old for these things ...”

“Don't worry Alfie.” Richard advances taking the corpse by the cape. “Honey, start the incinerator, Jason help me carry it, Tim brings the compressor to clean the floor.”

Al Ghul obeys, runs down the hall, Jason takes the man by the feet helping Grayson carry him, Tim goes to the tool cellar.

“We’ll take care of everything Alfie, go back to sleep.” Richard smiles at him as if they were young people picking up trash from a party and not carrying a corpse. “I want waffles for tomorrow.”

“I also.” Damian yells down the hall. “It's already on.”

“I want eggs and I will need you to put me lunch, I will stay in the hospital until night”. Says Jason.

“If we are asking for things, I want blueberry muffins.” Tim returns and with the water sprayer pushes all the blood and debris to the edge allowing them to fall to the bottom of the cave. Alfred sighs.

“Well, well. I'm going to sleep because a lot of work awaits me tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.” the 4 say in unison. The butler climbs the stairs back, will call the notary to report the death of his master ...

…

“This suit is horrible.” Drake complains.

“It's only for the funeral, we take some photos, we look sad, Jason gives his speech and we announce the last wishes of our father.” Dick says as he adjusts Damian's tie. “You look beautiful darling.”

“You too, big brother.” Damian wraps his arms around the older man's neck to kiss him.

“I can't believe he bought me a hospital.” Jason says touching his hair.

"He did it to launder money for the mafia ..." Tim claps Jason on the hands. “Leave your hair already, you're only making it worse.”

“But, even so, he let me manage it. I'm a newbie, I mean it wasn't that bad after all.”

“Are you going to launder money for the mafia?” Grayson asks.

“Should, that was the business plan at the end of the day.”

…

“Yes, unfortunately my father died in battle” Clark and Louis are sitting in the Wayne Mansion studio. “He expected me to follow in his footsteps and become Owlman, but I don't think I'm ready. My father was an insurmountable man, neither I nor my brothers will ever be up to a villain like him.”

"Your father knew you would say that ..." Louis, takes Richard's hand and looks at him. “that’s why he asked us after his death to come personally to ask you to take his place as Owlman and leader of the crime legion.”

“I could not, I will never be as incredible as my father ...”

“You are.” Clark says. “Your father was my friend and he was always proud of how good an apprentice you were.”

“He said that?”

“He always said so.” Louis looks at him with pious eyes, something that does not fit with her. “I know it's a difficult time, but it was Bruce's will, the last. Please do it Richard.”

” I ...” The man gasps, covers his mouth and his eyes crystallize. “I don't know what to say, but if it really was my father's will, I will take his place trying to be a worthy successor.”

“Of course, you will.” Clark says, they both stand up, shake hands with the younger man. “Welcome leader.”

“Thank you very much, for taking the time to come.”

“Don’t appreciate it, we'll have a meeting at the watchtower tomorrow.” Louis says. Opening the door to leave the room. “Messages will be sent to your mobile now, see you soon.”

Richard remains silent even sitting behind the desk, counts slowly until 10 and with the chair back, looking inside the cabinet, he watches the children sitting on their knees on the carpet, their shorts and underwear are rolled up in one of the boy's legs, some sperm stains his shirt.

“Show me.” He orders, Damian opens his mouth. He has swallowed all the semen. His older brother's penis is still hard in front of the boy's face.

“Touch me, please ... big brother ...” asks the boy, leaving the place where he has hidden. Climbing up Dick's legs.

“Of course, my love.” The man smiles hugging the boy. “Can you take me now?”

“Yes, I have already prepared”. The boy gasps, fumbling for the member, tucking it between his buttocks.

“You are amazing, darling, wonderful. I love so much.” The boy presses his cock against his entrance going down until he hits bottom.

“I love you too, big brother ...”

**"The End"**


End file.
